


Пари

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Single work, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Малфой на спор добивается отношений с девушками и парнями. Как все это связано со стеснительным Гарри?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Drarry 2020 макси с иллюстрациями





	1. Chapter 1

В гостиной Гриффиндора было шумно. Гарри забрался в кресло с учебником по Трансфигурации, пытаясь сосредоточиться на материале, но его постоянно что-то отвлекало. То взрывы хохота, то падающие предметы, то увлекательные разговоры на соседних диванах.

Увлекательные. И очень непристойные. Сейчас кто-то из парней рассказывал о небольшом летнем приключении в магловском Лондоне. Его дополняли соседи, перехватывали, вспоминая что-то из собственного опыта или из того, что происходило с их друзьями. Девчонки на другом конце гостиной тоже не отставали, делились пикантными подробностями. Время уже близилось к отбою, младшекурсников давно разогнали по комнатам, и Гарри пожалел, что не ушел вместе с ними.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — сказала наблюдательная Гермиона. Но тут только идиот не заметил бы, как сильно покраснел Гарри, как горели его уши. И это при том, что даже последний первокурсник был в курсе того, что Гарри Поттер не выдерживает пошлых разговоров.

Гриффиндорцы в этом плане еще отличались некоторой солидарностью. Если разговор заходил слишком далеко, они тактично не называли некоторые вещи своими именами или уходили в комнаты «для спокойствия неокрепшей девственной психики героя».

О том, что Гарри сильно смущается откровенных разговоров, стало известно около двух недель назад. С тех пор его не оставляли в покое. Школа поделилась на три лагеря. Большинство, как и гриффиндорцы, старались избегать неуместных тем в разговорах. С одной стороны Гарри был им благодарен, но с другой — его крайне бесила жалость в их взглядах, когда они топорно переводили разговор, всем своим видом показывая, что это только и исключительно из-за Гарри. В некотором смысле он стал изгоем даже в собственной спальне.

Второй «лагерь» включал в себя всех младшекурсников, которые либо сами стеснялись, либо вообще не понимали, что происходит.

Третий «лагерь» в основном состоял из слизеринцев, которые, во главе с Малфоем, не просто не избегали подобных тем, а специально начинали их именно в присутствии Гарри. Да так громко, что уши вяли даже у самых порочных — какими их себе представлял Гарри. Таких, как Симус.

Пару дней назад Финниган подошел к Гарри и предложил переспать.

Гарри сбежал. Сначала наговорил каких-то бессвязных нелепостей, горя от стыда, а потом сбежал на Астрономическую башню — остывать.

— Не парься, дружище, — сказал Рон, перевернув страницу журнала о квиддиче. — Скоро им это надоест.

Гермиона посмотрела на обоих и улыбнулась.

— Рон прав. Если не будешь реагировать, они быстро отстанут.

— И как мне не реагировать, по-твоему? — спросил Гарри. — Я не могу это контролировать. Мне просто… не по себе, когда я представляю… то, о чем они рассказывают. Разве можно просто познакомиться с кем-то в кафе и тут же потащить… ну, вы поняли.

Гарри снова уткнулся в книгу. За последние минут сорок он не прочитал из нее ни строчки. И ему действительно было стыдно.

Оказалось, многие его одногодки, и даже младшие, уже занимались сексом или хотя бы состояли в глубоких романтических отношениях с определенными привилегиями. Весь же опыт самого Гарри ограничивался парой нелепых поцелуев, при воспоминании о которых ему становилось мучительно стыдно за свою неопытность, кособокость и некоторую неуместность. Он так и не возобновил отношения с Джинни, просто не смог.

— Все наладится, вот увидишь, — сказала Гермиона.

Рон кивнул, подтверждая, и добавил от себя:

— Ты вышел на бой с могущественным волшебником, который жаждал твоей смерти. Пара смешков тебе точно не навредит, поверь мне.

— Хорошо бы… — пробормотал Гарри.

***

— У Малфоя новая девушка? — спросил Симус, обратившись к кому-то за столом.

— Ага, — кивнул Дин.

Гарри покосился на слизеринский стол. Малфой как-то очень наигранно улыбался миниатюрной блондинке с Хаффлпаффа, подсевшей к нему за обедом. Подкладывал ей на тарелку ломтики яблока, что-то негромко и коротко шептал, склонившись к ее уху.

Гарри отвернулся прежде, чем его лицо залилось краской. Ему даже такое поведение казалось непристойным. Но осуждать он не собирался.

Если бы не одно «но».

Насколько он помнил, это уже третья девушка Малфоя за последние два месяца. У Гарри в голове не укладывалось, как можно так часто менять партнерш. Там же ни о какой любви точно речи быть не могло.

— Ходят слухи, — понизив голос до громкого шепота, произнес Дин, — что они делают ставки.

Гарри подался чуть в сторону, чтобы лучше слышать разговор. Звучало как бред, но это могло бы многое объяснить.

— Глупости, — сказала Гермиона, так же понизив голос. — Многие начинают встречаться и расстаются, когда понимают, что не подходят друг другу.

— Хочешь сказать, Малфой решил уложиться до конца года и перебрать всех девушек, чтобы понять, кто ему подходит? Я скорее поверю, что они заключают пари на этих девушек.

Гарри снова покосился на слизеринский стол. Теперь он смотрел не на Малфоя с его девушкой. Его интересовали возможные участники этого мероприятия. Забини улыбался — самодовольно, уверенно. Это могло означать что угодно. Паркинсон хмурилась, иногда что-то грозно шептала Забини на ухо и тыкала локтем в ребра. Это тоже ни о чем не говорило.

Нотт сидел к Гарри спиной, так, что неясно было, какие он испытывал эмоции. Но по тому, какими резкими и дергаными стали его движения, можно было предположить, что он, как и Паркинсон, был чем-то недоволен.

Это все не давало абсолютно никаких гарантий. Не подтверждало и не опровергало слухи. И Гарри решил понаблюдать.

***

Они расстались через три дня. Тихо, никто на это даже внимания не обратил. Только Гарри, пристально наблюдавший за развитием этих отношений, заметил, как девушка однажды утром, утирая покрасневший нос, скрылась в туалете для девочек.

В Большой зал она зашла уже бодрая, помахала Малфою, получила в ответ короткий кивок и пустую улыбку и села за свой стол. Они не каждый раз обедали вместе, вот никто и не заметил изменений.

Понадобилось еще два дня, чтобы школа загудела об их расставании. К тому моменту за слизеринским столом уже вовсю разворачивались какие-то непонятные действия. Но Гарри уже начал понимать, что слухи, вероятнее всего, не врут.

Забини привлекал к себе внимание Малфоя, одними глазами стрелял куда-то вглубь зала и вопросительно приподнимал брови. Малфой переводил взгляд в заданном направлении, хмурился, кривил губы и пожимал плечами.

Это очень походило на выбор нового объекта. И Гарри не был настолько наивным, чтобы думать, что Малфою предлагают просто девушку, чтобы завести с ней отношения. Нет, ему бросали вызов.

Наблюдая за всем этим, Гарри пришел к выводу, что им просто скучно. Подтверждение своим словам он нашел дважды в один день.

Это был урок зельеварения. Профессор Слагхорн распинался у доски о преимуществах зелья. Какого именно, знала разве что Гермиона. Гарри листал учебник в поисках чего-то, что помогло бы ему расслабиться и не воспринимать дурацкие пошлые шутки так унизительно близко к сердцу. Учебник не помогал, только дальше загонял его в дебри не всегда понятных описаний. Нужно было просто поговорить с профессором, если бы только Гарри не стеснялся этого разговора.

В этот момент на его парту прилетела записка. Он по неосторожности, не задумываясь о последствиях, развернул клочок пергамента и, вздрогнув, выронил его на парту.

Щекам стало так жарко, что он невольно приложил к ним холодные ладони. С соседнего ряда раздались смешки. Рон, склонившись, тоже коротко хрюкнул и отобрал рисунок, сунув его себе в карман.

— Забей, — сказал он Гарри.

Гермиона обернулась и, нахмурившись, пригрозила им кулаком. Не всерьез, но достаточно убедительно, чтобы они наконец посмотрели на то, что происходило у доски.

— Тише, дети, — сказал профессор, руками призывая успокоиться. — Да, это довольно забавное зелье, но оно так же необходимо…

Гарри опустил голову, уставившись в стол невидящим взглядом. Медленно повернул ее в сторону слизеринцев и поджал губы. Многие продолжали смотреть на него и издевательски улыбаться, кто-то сопровождал гримасы непристойными жестами.

Гарри понял, что вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет, что было нарисовано на том пергаменте. Да ему и не дадут этого забыть.

Он снова уставился в книгу. Но на этот раз не просто не видел строчек. Перед его глазами стояла картина, где полностью обнаженная нарисованная девушка (состоящая из одних черных линий, никакой реалистичности, слава Мерлину), стоя на коленях, заглатывала неестественно огромный член. На повторе был момент, когда высокий парень толкался вперед, нарисованное горло девушки в этот миг сильно расширялось, а грудь сотрясалась от толчка. Это было… нет, не возбуждающе. Смущающе и отталкивающе — вот как бы Гарри оценил рисунок.

На обед он шел в отвратительном настроении. Гермиона потребовала от Рона, чтобы он показал ей записку. Переубедить подругу не удалось, и ее возмущения пришлось выслушивать до самого входа в Большой зал.

Гарри сел на свое место и уже привычно принялся наблюдать за слизеринцами. И ему не понравилось то, что он увидел.

Нотт что-то негромко сказал и дернул головой в сторону гриффиндорцев. Малфой поморщился, но не выказал сопротивления.

Тогда Паркинсон растянула губы в довольной улыбке, что-то шепнула и… Гарри могло показаться, но она посмотрела на идущих к столу Дина и Симуса. Определенно, никто больше в этот момент не шел. Только эти двое, слишком занятые каким-то обсуждением, чтобы заметить повышенное к себе внимание.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Никаких гримас на его лице не возникло. Он несколько секунд следил за тем, как двигаются парни, в его глазах явственно загорался интерес. Он ухмыльнулся и коротко согласно кивнул. Паркинсон удовлетворенно потерла ладони друг о друга и показала два пальца. Малфой в ответ показал четыре. Забини скептически хмыкнул и показал два раза по три. Что сделал Нотт, Гарри разглядеть не смог. Но понял наверняка — сделка состоялась. И на этот раз целью стали его сокурсники. Парни. Один из которых не скрывал свою ориентацию. И Гарри был почти наверняка уверен, что следующим объектом малфоевского интереса станет Симус.

***

Гермиона бы сказала, что Гарри сошел с ума, раз он снова принялся за старое — следить за Малфоем.

Пока он не использовал ни Карту Мародеров, ни мантию-невидимку, но определенно ловил себя на том, что следует за Малфоем даже тогда, когда этого делать не требуется.

Несколько раз он насильно разворачивал себя, чтобы не пойти за ним в туалет или на урок — не совместный. Было бы довольно забавно, если бы Гарри зашел в кабинет, где занимались Рейвенкло со Слизерином. Шуток бы он потом точно не избежал. Как и лишнего внимания.

Чтобы не получить от Гермионы очередной выговор, Гарри сменил тактику.

— Симус, ты в столовую? — спросил Гарри, подхватив сумку.

Финниган улыбнулся и кивнул. Задумка Гарри оказалась куда действеннее, чем он предполагал. Стоило им с Симусом показаться в коридоре на пути к Большому залу, как откуда-то появился Малфой.

Гарри заметил его не сразу, хотя внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Малфой стоял у стены рядом с нишей со статуей рыцаря. Вид у него был отрешенный, мантия распахнута, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, а галстук и вовсе не завязан. Он… Гарри не хотел этого признавать, но чертов Малфой выглядел сексуально, он явно рассчитывал столкнуться с Симусом. И, определенно, не ожидал увидеть Гарри.

Он скользнул по ним обоим безразличным взглядом, посмотрел куда-то им за спины и застыл на невыносимо долгое мгновение. Скривил губы в ухмылке и посмотрел на Гарри. Прямо ему в глаза. С вызовом. Будто здесь и сейчас спрашивал: «И что ты сделаешь, Поттер?» 

Гарри опустил взгляд, мучительно покраснев. Малфой, конечно, ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто заметил, как пристально Гарри за ним наблюдал. Но для себя на вопрос Гарри все равно ответил — он ничего не сможет сделать. Предупреждать Симуса было бы глупо, не имея доказательств. А Малфой найдет способ выкрутиться и заодно походя опозорить самого Гарри.

— На чьи сиськи уставился, Драко?

Это был голос Нотта. Говорил он громче, чем следовало. Даже идиот бы догадался, что фраза предназначалась для ушей Гарри.

Он покрепче перехватил свою сумку и невольно ускорил шаг.

— На этот раз мне приглянулась задница.

Гарри вздрогнул, представив, как Малфой пялится на спину Симуса. Ниже спины. Неужели он на самом деле…

Жар вспыхнул в груди, волной окатив с головы до ног. Гарри бы не удивился, если бы из его ушей сейчас повалил пар. Это же значило… Мерлин, два парня ведь именно через… это место…

— Извращенец, — прошептал Гарри чисто из упрямства, понимая, что в глазах темнеет от охватившего стыда. Фантазию пришлось остановить насильно, чтобы случайно не представить лишнего. Он ведь видел Симуса в душе и знал, как тот выглядит без одежды.

Симус опустил руку ему на плечо и весело заметил:

— Ой, ну кого ты слушаешь? Они же просто прикалываются.

Гарри передернул плечами и заметил, чуть повернув голову в сторону Симуса, но разглядывая его ботинки, а не лицо:

— Это не смешно. Мне что, станцевать голым на столе в Большом зале, чтобы они оставили меня в покое?

— Ну, можно и так. Или переспи со мной наконец. Только скажи, и…

— Симус! — возмущенно прошипел Гарри. — Это. Не. Смешно.

— Если действительно отбросить шутки, то это могло бы помочь. Расслабишься, раскрепостишься. Снимешь, в конце концов, напряжение.

Гарри мотнул головой и вошел в Большой зал. Тут же пронесся мимо младшекурсников к своему месту.

«Мудак», — мысленно окрестил он Малфоя.

Но от затеи отказываться не спешил.

***

Гарри понял, что у спора был какой-то срок, когда через неделю Малфой стал на него поглядывать с откровенной враждебностью. Записок становилось больше, все чаще в них мелькали сцены с двумя парнями в самых разнообразных позах. Гарри уже не открывал, чтобы посмотреть, но Рону было интересно, и он рассказывал — без подробностей, спасибо ему за это.

Гарри мешал Малфою. Постоянно. Он практически приклеился к Симусу. А вместе с ним и Рон с Гермионой.

Симус заподозрил неладное, но спросил всего раз:

— Ты везде меня сопровождаешь, потому что на это есть есть причина или…

— Причина, — ответил Гарри. — Не спрашивай, ладно? Я все равно не объясню.

И Симус принял такой ответ — сказывались последствия прошлого недоверия. Он сам стал звать с собой Гарри, когда куда-то шел. Иногда позволяя себе чуть больше, чем хотелось бы. Например, Гарри сильно напрягало, когда Симус закидывал руку ему на плечи, рассказывая что-то. Или садился на диване чуть ближе положенного, прижимаясь бедром к бедру. Или начинал разминать плечи, объясняя это тем, что Гарри просто жизненно необходимо расслабиться, снять напряжение — и это неизменно напоминало о том разговоре в коридоре.

Симус смеялся.

Малфой злился.

Против Гарри что-то замышлялось.

Не нужно было иметь много мозгов, чтобы понять, как именно однажды Гарри оказался «случайно» заперт в кладовой наедине с метлами.

Он уже знал, чем это закончится. И когда через час дверь сама распахнулась, Гарри ожидал услышать то, что поведал в комнате Симус.

Гарри только пожал плечами и спросил, раскладывая вещи в чемодане:

— Тебя не напрягает, что он мог на тебя поспорить?

— Не-а, — беспечно ответил Симус.

— Веришь в его внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства?

Симус устроился под одеялом и покачал головой.

— Нет, не верю. Хотя мало ли, всякое бывает. Так ты из-за этого за мной ходил?

Гарри сел на кровати и посмотрел на Симуса внимательно, пытаясь определить, заботит ли его это на самом деле. Но тот выглядел расслабленным. Вопрос Гарри проигнорировал, он не требовал ответа.

— Тогда почему?

Симус с улыбкой посмотрел на Гарри и, понизив голос, томно заметил:

— Просто он классно целуется.

Эффект достиг получателя. Гарри покраснел и быстро забрался под одеяло. Он не хотел представлять. Но мысли были быстрее. Он видел, как Малфой склоняется над невысоким Симусом и целует. В губы. Мерлин, это было…

Не настолько ужасно, как Гарри думал, но оттого становилось только хуже. Он накрылся одеялом с головой и отвернулся.

— Извращенцы, — сказал он так тихо, что никто не услышал.

***

Это было ужасно.

Симус не ел за одним столом со слизеринцами, но был до безобразия счастлив. Часто облизывал алые припухшие губы — и когда они только успевали? Рон со смехом предлагал ему лимон. Дин ограничивался тем, что попадалось под руку. И всем было весело. Несмотря на то, что речь шла о Малфое.

Эти отношения не афишировались. Догадывались только самые наблюдательные. Ну, и точно знали человек десять с Гриффиндора.

Гарри злился.

Он это не контролировал. Ему иррационально хотелось встать и выкрикнуть, какой Малфой мудак и как отвратительно зарабатывать на людях, которые, возможно, его любят.

Он почти решился на это, когда однажды Малфой поймал его взгляд, расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, облизнул не такие уж припухшие губы и… ткнул языком свою щеку изнутри, посмотрев при этом на Симуса.

Гарри не знал, сколько ему понадобилось времени, чтобы понять. Доли секунды, не больше. Он подорвался с места, готовый уже сболтнуть лишнего, но Малфой, усмехнувшись, выразительно приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая, что Гарри собирается сказать.

Гарри ничего не смог из себя выдавить. Он просто собрался и ушел, ни на кого не посмотрев.

Это было ужасно.

И он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

И это был первый раз, когда пошлость не смутила. Просто не было времени смущаться, когда все мысли затопила ярость.

***

Они расстались через пару недель. Симус не выглядел расстроенным, но Гарри чувствовал надлом. Хотел поговорить и, заметив, что Симус избегает разговоров о произошедшем, принял решение не лезть ему в душу. Это было бы глупо. Симус знал, на что шел. Мало того, Гарри его предупреждал. И, вероятно, поэтому был последним человеком, с которым Симус решился бы обсудить свои чувства. Или потому, что у Гарри в этом не было опыта.

Малфой выглядел довольным. Свой выигрыш он уж точно заслужил.

Гарри стоило бы понаблюдать за ним и выяснить, кого наметили следующей жертвой.

Но ему стало не до этого.

Это была шестикурсница с Хаффлпаффа. Невысокая застенчивая девушка по имени Миранда. Она подошла к Гарри во время обеда и попросила пройтись с ней после уроков.

Гарри представить не мог, какая картина могла выглядеть хуже, чем два блеющих стеснительных человека, договаривающихся о встрече.

— Может, такая тебе и нужна, — заметила Гермиона, когда они шли к классу. — Милая, тихая, не будет тебя торопить и говорить непристойности.

— И будут они всю жизнь за ручки держаться, — издевательски протянул Малфой, обгоняя их. Посмотрел Гарри в глаза и с усмешкой закончил: — А детей вам аист принесет, не переживай.

— Гарри, не обращай внимания, — одернула его Гермиона, прежде чем он решил, что на это можно ответить.

Но, как ни прискорбно, в чем-то Гарри был согласен с Малфоем. Вряд ли он сам когда-нибудь решится зайти дальше поцелуев.

Миранда ждала его у входа в замок. Закутанная в теплую мантию и обмотанная шарфом так, что едва можно было разглядеть глаза.

— Эм… привет, — сказал Гарри. — Пойдем?

— Угу, — кивнула Миранда и опустила голову.

Да, определенно, хуже картины и не придумаешь.

Гарри держался на расстоянии в пару шагов. И совершенно не представлял, о чем можно с ней говорить. Миранда тоже не бросалась в омут с головой, просто шла рядом и иногда кидала короткие застенчивые взгляды на него. Под ногами приятно похрустывал снег, на одежду невесомо опускались крупные снежинки. Ветра не было совсем. В воздухе уже витал дух приближающихся праздников, повеяло романтикой.

Это был прекрасный повод для разговора.

— Так… какие у тебя планы на Рождество? — спросил Гарри. И не сразу догадался, почему девушка издала странный писклявый звук. А потом до него дошло, что, вероятно, это прозвучало как приглашение. — О, я не то имел… в смысле, я хотел узнать, нравится ли тебе Рождество. То есть, конечно, нравится, я в этом уверен. Все любят Рождество. Или ты нет? Просто я не…

— О, я поняла, это ты прости. Я люблю Рождество. Правда. Поеду домой, буду отмечать с семьей. А ты?

— Я еще не знаю, я… Может, у тебя есть какие-то еще идеи для разговора? Я в этом не очень хорош.

Миранда посмотрела на него с улыбкой. Не нужно было видеть ее губ, чтобы понять взгляд.

— Я тоже не знаю, о чем говорить. Но я спросила у девочек с факультета. Они мне целый список написали. Хочешь, посмотрим вместе?

— Было бы здорово…

И как он сам не догадался попросить друзей составить такой список? Это бы ему сильно помогло. Хорошо, что Миранда оказалась более дальновидной.

Они прошлись по списку, посмеялись над некоторыми пунктами и как-то само собой стали рассказывать забавные истории из жизни.

Ладно, все было не так уж и плохо. В замок они возвращались в хорошем расположении духа. И даже не опоздали на ужин.

— Ну! Как прошло? — спросил Рон.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. По его глазам и так читалось, что время он провел замечательно.

— Вы оба такие робкие, — сказал Симус. — Не представляю, как она решилась к тебе подойти.

О, Гарри очень даже представлял. Ее однокурсницы заставили. Она сама не решилась бы. Миранда рассказала об этом почти в самом начале прогулки, после того как они прочитали один из пунктов, где советовалось рассказать о своих предпочтениях в сексе. Оба смутились, и Миранда сказала, что не могла даже просто подойти познакомиться, как вообще можно рассказывать о подобном? Так все и выяснилось. И они вместе посмеялись.

Гарри был доволен собой и свиданием.

И совершенно забыл о Малфое.

Это было его ошибкой.

***

Уже по опыту Симуса стоило понять, что слизеринцы каждый раз усложняли задание. И повышали ставки. Чем труднее, тем интереснее.

Малфой не брезговал ничем.

Это Гарри довелось узнать всего через пару дней.

Гарри как раз шел на встречу с Мирандой. Она стояла в конце коридора, дожидаясь в условленном месте, перебирала в руках какие-то карточки. Она его не видела, как не видела и вышедшего из-за угла Малфой. Он налетел на нее, несильно толкнув. Тут же подхватил под локоть и улыбнулся.

— Прости. Не ушиблась?

— Н-нет… — пробормотала Миранда, неестественно застыв в его руках. Она не пыталась вырваться. И не отводила взгляда от его глаз.

— Кажется, у тебя что-то… — начал Малфой и, извинившись, провел подушечкой большого пальца по ее скуле.

Гарри остановился в нескольких метрах от них. Даже отсюда было хорошо видно, как отчаянно покраснела Миранда, каким частым и задушенным стало ее дыхание. Она буквально ослабела, растеклась, все еще удерживаемая Малфоем. Приоткрыла губы.

Гарри проследил, как взгляд Малфоя опустился ниже по ее лицу, как по его губам быстро скользнул язык.

И все прекратилось. Малфой еще раз извинился, медленно выпустил девушку из своих рук и повернулся к Гарри. Он не нервничал, спокойно поправил сумку на плече и пошел по коридору, не сводя с Гарри взгляда. В паре шагов от него он чуть склонил голову, растянул губы в ухмылке и дернул бровями.

Гарри посмотрел на застывшую испуганную Миранду. Не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, кто стал следующей целью.

А самое паршивое — Гарри прекрасно понимал, что он Малфою не соперник.

***

Несмотря на то, что Гарри старался проводить с Мирандой все свободное время, через неделю она призналась, что влюбилась. Не в него.

Гарри понимал, о ком она говорила с таким ярким живым блеском в глазах, когда она уверяла, что не хочет прекращать общение, что хотела бы быть ему другом.

— Конечно, не переживай, — согласился Гарри. Он смотрел на нее, а видел отражение Симуса. То же счастье в глазах, то же удовольствие. Малфой наверняка ее уже целовал. Гарри только надеялся, что он ни к чему не принуждает, потому что Симус точно сам был готов на большее.

Рассказать ей о том, что на нее, скорее всего, сделали ставку, Гарри не решился. Что-то ему подсказывало, что, как и с Симусом, Миранда до последнего будет надеяться, что это ложь. Гарри мог бы спасти ее от Малфоя, но не от самой себя.

— Спасти всех невозможно, — глубокомысленно изрекла Гермиона. — К тому же у тебя нет доказательств.

— А Симус. Он мог бы подтвердить, — предположил Гарри.

Финниган, как оказалось, стоял за их диваном и откровенно подслушивал довольно тихий разговор.

— Я сам его бросил вообще-то.

Гарри от неожиданности дернулся, обернулся к нему и пробормотал:

— Прости, я не хо… Постой. — Гарри задумался и вдруг понял, почему никто не предъявлял претензии Малфою. Он к каждому находил свой подход. И обставлял все так, словно они действительно просто не подошли друг другу. Никакого намека на то, что все это было лишь игрой.

— Я заметил, что он потерял интерес. И не стал дожидаться, когда он предложит расстаться, — сказал Симус. — Ставил ли он на меня? Понятия не имею. Я не спрашивал. И, если честно, не хочу знать. Слухи — всего лишь слухи. Никто их не подтвердил.

— Гарри, я запрещаю тебе следить за Малфоем, чтобы узнать правду. Это выпускной год. Твоя задача — не за мерзавцами гоняться, а подготовиться к экзаменам.

— О, я знаю, Герми, — едва ли не застонал Гарри. Ему и так казалось, что он не отлипает от учебников. Вообще-то Малфой стал приятным разнообразием в его бесконечных зубрежных буднях.

— Будь ты не так занят учебой и чуть менее стеснителен, я бы предложил тебе отбить Миранду у Малфоя, чтобы досадить ему, — влез со своим замечанием Рон. — Но ты занят и стеснителен. Эта затея обречена на провал.

— Эта затея глупа и безрассудна с самого начала, — сказала Гермиона. — Вы не думаете о последствиях. Никто до сих пор не жаловался на Малфоя, и я уверена, что он никому из своих бывших не причинил вреда. Если Гарри отобьет Миранду, он возьмет на себя ответственность за нее, — она внимательно и строго посмотрела на Гарри. — А ты этого хочешь? Сможешь потом ее бросить, если вы не сойдетесь? А сможешь сделать это так, чтобы не причинить боль? А что будешь делать, когда у Малфоя появится другая девушка? Тоже решишь ее спасти и отбить? И что получится? Девушки станут переходящим призом?

— Я понял, — остановил ее Гарри. — Мне не стоит в это лезть.

— Именно, — серьезно подтвердила Гермиона. — Просто займись учебой. О девушках можно подумать и после окончания школы.

Гермиона вряд ли догадывалась, насколько это будет затруднительно для Гарри.

Следующее утро началось с того, что на завтраке к нему подошла шестикурсница с Рейвенкло и предложила прогуляться.

Гарри проблеял что-то о том, что у него много домашних заданий и, может, как-нибудь на днях, но не сегодня.

Рон был доволен не в меру.

— Да ты популярен, дружище. Радуйся.

Гермиона, наоборот, хмурилась, но не комментировала. В любом случае это зависело не от Гарри.

Когда, через пять минут, подошла симпатичная пятикурсница, Гарри почти дословно повторил то, что сказал предыдущей девушке, но чуть более уверенно. Затем подошла еще одна и еще.

Закончить завтрак ему так и не удалось. Друзья буквально утащили его из Большого зала и повели на уроки.

За обедом Гарри едва успел глотнуть сока. Девушки чуть не в очередь выстраивались, чтобы подойти к нему. И все бы ничего, но среди них были и слизеринки.

Гарри это пугало. И настораживало. Казалось, каждая незанятая девушка с пятого по седьмой курсы считала обязательным познакомиться с Гарри Поттером.

Кто-то подходил лично, кто-то присылал записки, к которым Гермиона запрещала прикасаться.

Это продолжалось два дня. На третий к нему подошел парнишка лет пятнадцати — Алан. Зажатый, но решительный. Он спросил, не может ли Гарри с ним полетать. Это выглядело как просьба о помощи. И Гарри согласился.

Какую ошибку он совершил, объяснил ему Симус.

— О, Поттер, иногда ты такой наивный. Алан прекрасно летает, он в команде Хаффлпаффа, загонщик. И он гей. А тебя просто развели. Но, признаюсь, красиво. Почему я сам до этого не додумался?

Гарри было стыдно за свою непроходимую тупость. И неопытность.

— Мерлин, и что мне теперь ему сказать?

— Ничего, — пожав плечами, добавил Симус. — Попробуй. Может, тебе понравится.

Гарри только передернуло. Не от отвращения, но от самой мысли, что он может пойти на такое.

За эти несколько дней он совершенно забыл о Малфое. Как и о Миранде.

Она подошла к нему на перерыве и, смущенно улыбаясь, спросила:

— Ты ведь сегодня будешь на поле? Можно прийти посмотреть?

— Конечно, приходи, только оденься потеплее, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

Кто же знал, что она придет с Малфоем.

***

Алан летел слишком близко. Если бы не внезапно обрушившееся понимание, что никакая помощь ему не нужна, Гарри бы и не обратил на это внимания. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с парнем, который к нему подкатывал. Сказать сразу, что ничего не выйдет, или потянуть время? Хотелось бы Гарри верить, что он неправильно понял.

Глупо, как же глупо он облажался.

Но Алан прекрасно держался на метле, несмотря на мороз, пощипывающий щеки, и ветер, приносящий колкие, врезающиеся в кожу снежники.

Гарри намеренно стал отрываться, выкручивая различные финты, и Алан едва поспевал за ним, но когда нагонял, летел так близко, что соприкасались они порой не только плечами, но и коленями.

Алан улыбался. Широко и так заразительно, что Гарри и сам заулыбался в ответ. Губы быстро занемели, кожа стала лопаться, принося короткую, но приятную пощипывающую боль. Во рту скопился вкус металла.

И тогда Гарри увидел их на трибунах.

Улыбка сползла с лица.

Малфой стоял позади Миранды, обнимал ее за плечи, кутая в свой шарф. И смотрел на Гарри поверх ее головы. Он не улыбался и не ухмылялся. Он совсем не выглядел победителем. Он… казалось, он был чем-то недоволен.

Гарри резко изменил направление и почти врезался в Алана. Тот с беспокойством посмотрел на него, затормозив. Спросил одними обветренными губами:

— Что?

Гарри качнул головой в сторону раздевалок и направил метлу вниз.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил Алан, когда они спрятались от холода и ветра.

Гарри понравилось. Летать. Он всегда любил летать. И это не зависело от того, кто составлял ему компанию.

— Алан, зачем ты меня позвал? — спросил Гарри прямо, испытывая иррациональное раздражение. И не только из-за того, что выставил себя идиотом. Ему просто на секунду показалось, что Малфой не остановится. И, оставив Миранду в покое, возьмётся за любого другого, кому удастся приблизиться к Гарри.

Было ли это манией величия? Или предчувствием? Гарри не хотел проверять, не хотел повторения. Не собирался ждать, когда о нем пойдут ещё более нелепые слухи.

Быть просто стеснительным героем и быть героем, которого променяли на бывшего Пожирателя — совсем не одно и то же.

Алану хватило совести смутиться. Или смена температуры заставила его кожу так ярко покраснеть. Он присел на скамейку, осторожно погладил древко метлы и произнёс:

— Ты мне нравишься. И ты так резво убегал от девчонок, что я решил…

— Будто я гей? — усмехнулся Гарри. Ему стало тошно — так издевательски это почему-то прозвучало. — Извини, я ничего не имею против геев, но…

— Я хотел сказать другое, — улыбнулся Алан. — Я решил просто испытать удачу. Я ни на что и не рассчитывал. Но мне было весело с тобой. — Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

Этот блеск… ох, кажется, Гарри уже видел подобное. Алан был влюблён. В него.

Мерлин, это все усложняло. Потому что сам Гарри ничего к нему не испытывал. И не готов был экспериментировать.

И он точно не хотел однажды увидеть, как этот взгляд горит для Малфоя.

— Алан, мы не можем быть вместе. Прости, но нет. Я не могу.

Он кивнул и снова посмотрел на свою метлу. Длинная чёрная челка упала ему на глаза, скрывая от Гарри живые искренние эмоции.

Он как-то раньше не задумывался, что это так неприятно — отказывать кому-то.

С Джинни все было проще. Гарри сказал, что у них не получится. И она ответила: «Хорошо». И принесла ему с кухни печенье.

Алан же выглядел таким пришибленным, что Гарри не сдержался и присел рядом, сжал его плечо заледеневшими пальцами и сказал:

— Ты найдёшь кого-то получше. Не такого тормоза. И не такого наивного девственника, который даже целоваться толком не умеет.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся, когда Алан поднял на него ошеломлённый взгляд. До этого момента ещё удавалось держать себя в руках, но теперь Гарри чувствовал, что щеки горят вовсе не из-за смены температур. Ему снова было за себя стыдно. Ляпнул какую-то чушь, выставил себя идиотом.

Он неестественно быстро убрал руку и чуть отодвинулся. Посмотрел перед собой и пробормотал:

— Что, ты себе не таким представлял отважного победителя?

— Мерлин, нет! — воскликнул Алан и потянул его за руку, заглядывая в глаза. — Гарри, просто… эм… Можно я тебя поцелую? Всего один раз. Пожалуйста.

Дверь распахнулась так резко, пуская в помещение морозный воздух, что Гарри не успел даже подумать над просьбой.

— Там такой снег повалил, — сказала Миранда, стряхивая с волос крупные снежинки. — Вы здесь ещё долго? Скоро ужин начнётся. Давайте вместе пойдём в замок?

Гарри смотрел на Малфоя. На подтаявшие белоснежные хлопья на его ресницах. Порозовевшие от холода щеки и сжатые в узкую полоску губы.

«Он классно целуется».

Так сказал Симус.

Почему Гарри вспомнил об этом именно сейчас? Потому что хотел однажды доказать, что он ничем не хуже?

Хотел.

Мерлин, уж себе-то он мог признаться в этом. Он хотел превзойти Малфоя, но каждый раз по всем пунктам отчаянно проигрывал.

Гарри посмотрел на Алана. И сказал:

— Один раз. Встретимся после ужина.

Алан так просиял, словно ему сделали предложение руки и сердца. Но Гарри ведь не давал никаких обещаний, никаких ложных надежд. И надеялся, что не сделает Алану больнее своим согласием.

***

Из Большого зала они вышли по отдельности. Встретились в одном из коридоров третьего этажа, и уже оттуда вместе пошли искать заброшенный класс.

Алан предлагал какое-то место, где часто встречались влюблённые парочки, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, но Гарри отказался. Потому что они не были влюблённой парочкой.

Гарри целенаправленно уводил его по пустынным коридорам как можно дальше от часто посещаемых тайных уголков, чтобы не оставить ненужных воспоминаний, связанных с каким-то конкретным местом, на которое можно случайно наткнуться, гуляя по школе, или куда можно будет прийти с кем-то другим.

Спасибо Карте, Гарри давно изучил почти всю школу, облазил все возможные закутки. И когда они поднялись на шестой этаж, Гарри уже знал, куда приведёт Алана.

Этот класс никогда не использовался. На его стенах не было картин. Шкафы стояли пустые, на полках оставался нетронутым слой пыли толщиной с палец. Пять парт, установленных полукругом, практически не занимали пространства комнаты.

Гарри прикрыл за ними дверь, зажигая заклинанием канделябры на стенах, и остановился. Он не знал, как себя вести. И надеялся, что Алан все сделает сам, без подсказок.

— Ну, я не знаю, может… — замялся парень. И Гарри как-то очень отчетливо почувствовал разницу в возрасте между ними. Можно быть стеснительным и неопытным, а можно — незрелым, не готовым брать на себя ответственность.

Там, в раздевалке, Алан поддался моменту, своей горячности, предлагая то, что именно там, в тех обстоятельствах казалось подходящим, правильным. И, не ворвись туда Миранда с Малфоем, он бы, не раздумывая, поцеловал.

Здесь и сейчас он не знал, как подступиться.

Гарри повёл плечами и прошёл мимо него к окну — серому и покрытому пылью. Провёл пальцем, пуская внутрь через тонкую полоску бледный свет луны. Поморщился, в очередной раз мысленно ругая себя за глупость. И только тогда обернулся, прижался бёдрами к подоконнику и развёл руки в стороны. Он так невыносимо краснел, что горела кожа. Но, раз уж взялся за дело, нужно было довести до конца.

Он хотел зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этой счастливой улыбки на лице Алана. Хотел отстраниться, когда парень — мальчишка, Гарри, признай это уже! — влетел в его объятия и прижался всем своим твёрдым тренированным телом, обхватил руками за талию.

Это было ошибкой. Гарри не хотел Алана. Вообще. Даже просто обнимать, что уж говорить о поцелуе? И все же он опустил руки на его плечи. Посмотрел в темные глаза — блестящие, с расширенными зрачками. Медленно выдохнул, едва не застыв от страха, когда чужие губы оказались на расстоянии дюйма.

Дверь в класс открылась почти бесшумно. Гарри не слышал, лишь увидел боковым зрением движение позади Алана.

— Какого хрена? — спросил Гарри, от шока забыв, что вообще-то должен быть увлечён кое-чем другим.

— Петрификус Тоталус, — спокойно сказал Малфой. — Ступефай.

Гарри чудом подхватил заваливающегося на бок Алана. Но удерживать долго не мог. Все-таки загонщиком Алан был тренированным. Да и руки нужны были свободными.

Он осторожно опустил Алана на пол и достал палочку. Будь это настоящий бой, Гарри бы уже проиграл. Но тут творилось что-то другое. Пока Гарри возился, Малфой свою палочку уже спрятал и даже выставил ладони, показывая, что они пусты.

— Так какого хрена тут происходит, Малфой? — уточнил Гарри.

— Дай подумать. Мне кажется, ты собирался заняться чем-то непотребным с человеком, которого едва знаешь, — сказал он негромко. И добавил: — Или я что-то не так понял?

Гарри остолбенел. В его голове вертелось сразу несколько фраз, и он не знал, какая подойдёт лучше, чтобы выразить всю степень испытанного им шока.

— Я знаю, что собирался сделать. Я не понимаю, почему ты вмешался. Не даёт покоя слава донжуана? Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Проследил, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Малфой. — И слава, кажется, не даёт покоя тебе. Решил подпортить себе репутацию? Был девственником, станешь шлюхой? Не резковат ли переход?

— Ты…

Гарри думал, что был в шоке? Теперь он даже не представлял, какое определение дать своему состоянию. Слов не было. Вообще. Он просто выхватил палочку и наставил ее на Малфоя.

Тот вздохнул, сунув руки в карманы брюк, медленно обвёл взглядом комнату и вновь посмотрел на Гарри. Ни агрессии, ни насмешки Гарри не наблюдал с его стороны. И это совершенно выбивало из колеи.

— Послушаешь меня или приложишь заклинанием? — спросил Малфой.

— У тебя минута, — выдавил Гарри.

— Хорошо, — согласился Малфой. — Ты понятия не имеешь, кто этот парень и что из себя представляет. Уже завтра он будет хвастать, как красиво поимел национального героя. А ты из неприступной крепости превратишься в общедоступную подстилку. Мне его разбудить? Я закончил.

Гарри поджал губы. Он не верил Малфою. Не хотел верить. Он был уверен, что Малфой либо снова поспорил с кем-то, либо не желает, чтобы Гарри однажды увёл у него игрушку.

И все же перевёл взгляд на Алана. Да, молодой и горячий, наверняка влюбчивый. Но где гарантии, что он не пустит слухи, не станет шантажировать?

— Тебе какая разница? — спросил Гарри. Голос сел до хриплого полушепота. На Малфоя он не смотрел. Слишком нервничал. Живот сводило от понимания, что, возможно, Малфой только что уберёг его от самой большой глупости.

— Никакой. Ты нравишься Миранде. Она считает, что ты слишком добр и наивен, чтобы заподозрить подвох.

Гарри резко вскинул голову, сердито уставившись на Малфоя. Крепко сжал пальцами палочку, почти до боли.

— Я наивный? Так может мне ее предупредить, как много лично ты зарабатываешь на доброте и наивности? Она ведь даже не догадывается об этом?

Малфой удивленно вскинул брови. Это была не игра. И это выбило почву из-под ног. Гарри был уверен, что Малфой его дразнит, потому что Гарри знает правду. Но он… зачем тогда были все эти намеки и знаки?

— Серьезно? — уточнил Гарри. — Ты думал, что я не знаю о ставках?

Малфой невесело хмыкнул, подтверждая догадку.

— Ну, раз до сих пор никому не сказал, значит, доказательств у тебя нет.

— Теперь есть, спасибо.

Малфой чуть склонил голову, прищурившись.

— Что, без них тебе даже Финниган не поверил? Вы же друзья. Или… вот оно что, он поверил. Поэтому меня бросил?

С Симусом все было гораздо сложнее. Но вдаваться в подробности Гарри не стал. Он просто опустил палочку и сказал:

— У тебя все? Можешь идти. Благодарить не стану.

— Я мог бы помочь, — сказал Малфой.

Гарри едва не рассмеялся в голос.

— Ты? Мне? Чем? Будешь отбивать у меня девушек, чтобы не вздумали очернить светлое имя героя? И заодно заработаешь?

Малфой тяжело выдохнул и совершенно серьезно сказал:

— Могу и так. Или я мог бы начать встречаться с тобой. Ставки резко возрастут, если я предложу твою кандидатуру. Никто не поверит, что ты согласишься встречаться со мной по доброй воле. Мне прибыль, а ты перестанешь быть объектом насмешек. Уж я об этом позабочусь.

Гарри не знал, что на это можно сказать. Это было… вне его понимания.

— С тем же успехом я могу попросить Симуса быть моим парнем.

— Не думаю, что Финнигану пойдут на пользу ещё одни поддельные отношения. Я, может, и мразь, но ты ему по-настоящему нравишься. Расстаться со мной и расстаться с тобой — не одно и то же для него.

— Тогда я просто ни с кем не буду встречаться, — сказал Гарри. — А к шуткам я уже привык.

Малфой ухмыльнулся. Пожал плечами и согласно кивнул:

— Как знаешь, Поттер. У тебя отличная задница, береги ее.

Гарри не привык. Вообще не привык. Жар охватил щеки и шею. Он опустил голову и буркнул:

— Вали уже отсюда.

Малфой ушел. Тихо, не прощаясь. А Гарри ещё долго сидел на грязном полу рядом со спящим Аланом. И думал о том, что в какой-то момент хотел согласиться на предложение Малфоя.

***

Рон стоял неприступной крепостью, защищая Гарри от поползновений со стороны всех — и в первую очередь со стороны Алана.

Мальчишка так и не понял, что доступ к телу Гарри Поттера ему заказан. Он пытался поговорить во время обедов в Большом зале, во время перерывов между занятиями, пытался прорваться в гостиную Гриффиндора, слал письма с совами. Гарри был непреклонен.

И дело было даже не в том, что Алан мог кому-то рассказать, если бы у них все зашло дальше полетов на метле. А в том, что уже тогда, в пустом классе, Гарри четко осознал, что ему в этом смысле Алан не нравится. Совсем.

Приближающихся рождественских каникул он ждал с нетерпением и сбежал из школы при первой же возможности, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться в узком семейном кругу родной Норы.

Две недели без шуток и надоедливых поклонников — что могло быть лучше?

И как же быстро они пролетели…

***

Малфой расстался с Мирандой.

Гарри узнал об этом случайно. Слишком занятый своим побегом, он не заметил, что Малфой бросил девушку прямо перед началом каникул. Разрыв она переживала уже дома, а в школу вернулась вполне довольная жизнью.

Алан, к сожалению, так и не успокоился. И на ужине в первый же учебный день ему удалось прорваться сквозь оборону.

Рон с Гермионой задержались в гостиной, а Симус с Дином не видели никакой проблемы. Ее и не было. Гарри просто не хотел выяснять отношения. И уж точно не на виду у всей школы.

Алан подсел совсем близко, прижался плечом к плечу и сказал:

— Гарри, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу поговорить. Дай мне хотя бы один шанс. Я ведь не сдамся!

Гарри поковырял вилкой в тарелке и с усилием опустил прибор на стол. Вилка звякнула, привлекая лишнее ненужное внимание, но Гарри было уже все равно. Он устал. Он хотел спокойно окончить школу. И уйти, не нажив новых врагов.

— Алан. Просто. Оставь меня. В покое. Пожалуйста.

— Я ничего не сделаю, правда. Давай пройдёмся. Прошу тебя.

— Я не хочу! — слишком громко ответил Гарри, развернувшись к нему лицом. Посмотрел в опустевшие глаза и добавил, жестко припечатав: — Ты мне не нравишься. Вот и все.

— Я не… я же не прошу, чтобы ты… — тихо пробормотал Алан.

Гарри поджал губы. Он видел, что Алану стало обидно, что взгляд его повлажнел. Пришлось подавить ненужные извинения.

— Я не ценный приз. И не игрушка. Пора взрослеть, Алан. Насиловать себя, чтобы потешить чьё-то самолюбие, я не позволю. Я тебе отказал. Прими это с достоинством, хватит унижаться.

— А если не понимаешь по-хорошему, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. Гарри замер, ожидая продолжения. Но оно явно не предназначалось для его ушей.

Малфой положил Алану на плечо руку, склонился и что-то прошептал.

Алан вздрогнул, испуганно посмотрел на Малфоя, оттолкнул его и, поднявшись, быстро вышел из Большого зала.

Малфой хмыкнул и занял его место, усевшись на скамейку спиной к столу.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Гарри. Его не заботила реакция Алана — его снедало любопытство.

Малфой повернулся к нему лицом и довольно улыбнулся.

— Что изнасилую и унижу его, раз на словах не доходит.

Гарри закатил глаза. Впрочем, какого ещё ответа он мог ожидать?

— Ха-ха, — сказал он ровно. — Я серьезно вообще-то.

Малфой чуть склонил голову и приподнял бровь. И… Гарри показалось — всего на секунду — будто это значило: «А я что, шучу?»

Но обдумать как следует не успел — подошли Рон с Гермионой. И первое, что Гарри услышал:

— Какого хрена ты здесь сидишь, Малфой?

И Гарри тоже об этом вдруг задумался. Что Малфою понадобилось за их столом?

Он быстро огляделся. Слизеринцы внимательно следили за происходящим — пристальнее всего наблюдали Забини и Паркинсон, даже Нотт впервые развернулся, чтобы лучше видеть. Гриффиндорцы старались делать вид, что не происходит ничего необычного, но шушукались. Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф просто изредка с любопытством поглядывали в их сторону. И тут Гарри заподозрил неладное. Он посмотрел Малфою в глаза и спросил:

— Какого хрена ты подошёл, Малфой?

— Полетаешь со мной, Поттер? — спросил он спокойно с легкой улыбкой.

И сразу все встало на свои места.

Гарри почти на автомате бросил взгляд на равнодушную, не заинтересованную происходящим Миранду. Снова посмотрел на Малфоя.

— Да ты шутишь! — выпалил он.

— Так полетаешь?

Гарри едва сдержал ругательства. Схватил Малфоя за отворот мантии, дернул на себя и зашипел на ухо:

— Через полчаса. В том же классе, — и добавил вслух: — А теперь иди к черту!

Малфой усмехнулся, поднялся, разгладил мантию и пошёл за слизеринский стол.

— И что это было? — спросил Рон, устраиваясь на своем месте.

— Надеюсь, не то, о чем я подумал, — буркнул Гарри.

***

Гермиона не хотела отпускать его одного. Гарри настоял на том, что так надо. И что с ним ничего не случится. И пошёл. Совсем не уверенный в том, что ему ничего не грозит. Но на этот раз он был готов. Палочку держал в руках, не забыл взять мантию-невидимку и Карту. Проверил, не прихватил ли Малфой дружков, дверь открывал осторожно, чтобы не оказаться застигнутым врасплох каким-нибудь неприятным заклинанием.

— Осторожничаешь? — спросил Малфой.

Он сидел на предварительно очищенном подоконнике и смотрел в такое же чистое окно. Гарри не понравилось, что кто-то хозяйничал в классе, где ничего не менялось десятилетиями. Но заострять на этом не стал.

— Рассказывай. Вы расстались с Мирандой?

— Перед Рождеством, — с легким кивком подтвердил Малфой и посмотрел на Гарри. — Они выбрали тебя. Я вызов принял.

— Ты идиот? — уточнил Гарри, нахмурившись. — Я же сказал, что не буду с тобой встречаться даже для вида.

— Было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы я отказался. Да и, как я и думал, ставки сильно возросли, — его губы снова растянулись в издевательской ухмылке. Как же бесили его самоуверенность и нахальство.

— Тогда поздравляю, Малфой, — отчеканил Гарри, наслаждаясь некоторым превосходством. — Ты проиграл. Мне жаль, но ничем не могу помочь.

Он развернулся, намереваясь уйти и закончить на этом глупый разговор.

Малфой произнёс короткое заклинание, и двери захлопнулись, раздались характерные щелчки запираемых замков, по периметру дверного проема скользнуло тихое свечение.

— Не нервничай, — сказал Малфой.

До этих слов Гарри и не нервничал. Каким бы он был победителем самого сильного Темного волшебника, если бы не умел снимать простейшие запирающие чары?

И все же, услышав Малфоя, успокаивающие нотки в его голосе, он почувствовал неуверенность. Не в своих силах, а в своем положении. Его загоняли в угол — очень успешно.

Он медленно повернулся, крепче сжимая палочку, и наставил ее на Малфоя.

— Минуту? — попросил Малфой и отложил свою палочку на подоконник. Сделал пару шагов навстречу, постоянно удерживая руки на виду. Так же Гермиона ловила своего кота, стараясь не делать лишних движений, чтобы не спугнуть. — Я не пятикурсник. Знаю, как своего добиться. Так что, может, просто выслушаешь?

— Хорошо, — выдавил Гарри. — У тебя минута.

— Это большие деньги, Поттер, — сказал Малфой и пожал плечами, словно это многое объясняло. — Я не отступлюсь. Тебе придется терпеть мои тупые подкаты, подарки, комплименты. А если я пойму, что проигрываю, то утащу тебя за собой. И превращу твою жизнь в ад. Наши невинные шутки до сих пор покажутся тебе нелепыми. Либо же ты согласишься с моими условиями, и разойдёмся миром.

Гарри постучал носком ботинка по полу. Он действительно нервничал. Настолько, что перестал контролировать собственное тело. Почему-то он не сомневался, что Малфой способен на любую подлость, чтобы добиться своего.

Перспективы его не радовали.

— Твои условия? — спросил Гарри, сложив руки на груди — тоже бесконтрольно. Он уже проиграл, а все остальное казалось жалкой попыткой выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

— Двадцать процентов и никаких больше шуток.

— Пятьдесят, — возразил Гарри. Мерлин, что он нес? Пытался продать себя подороже — как же это было унизительно.

Нет, он ещё не согласился.

Ладно, он действительно уже согласился. Потому что в его жизни без того было достаточно ада. И потому что это был способ избавиться от… не шуток, нет. От комплексов. Научиться чему-то в плане отношений. Научиться у того, кто в этом на самом деле разбирается. Выпуститься из школы с достаточным опытом, чтобы не допустить повторения во взрослой жизни.

— Пятьдесят, Поттер? — усмехнулся Малфой, сунув руки в карманы. Чуть склонил голову.

Гарри не смеялся. Он смотрел серьезно. И отступать не собирался.

— Пятьдесят и никаких поцелуев.

Брови Малфоя взлетели вверх. Он открыл рот, но так и не смог ничего сказать. А потом просто расхохотался. Не обидно, а как-то весело. И выглядел таким простым, искренним. Словно не было между ними никакой вражды, словно не он главный мерзавец школы. Словно он обычный парень.

— Ладно, Поттер, — отсмеявшись, произнес Малфой. Его глаза все еще блестели сдерживаемым весельем. — Я могу понять, почему ты не хочешь со мной целоваться. Но, просто ради уточнения, запрет касается только поцелуев?

— Нет, он касается абсолютно любых… — Гарри сглотнул. В его сознании так ярко вспыхнул момент в Большом зале, когда Малфой тыкал языком свою щеку… Мерлин, они что, на полном серьезе обсуждают возможность каких-то интимных составляющих их фиктивных отношений? Гарри подавил желание приложить холодную ладонь к горящим щекам. — Малфой, я не знаю, как ты себе это представляешь, но я против!

— И что мне делать, если мои драгоценные друзья попросят доказательств? Сказать, что мой парень стесняется?

Вот что называлось последней каплей. Гарри сорвался.

— Это уже слишком. Я отказываюсь. К черту. Издевайся надо мной, если хочешь. Могу тебе просто выплатить этот чертов выигрыш. Но я отка…

Малфой оказался близко слишком быстро. Схватил за плечи обеими руками и сжал пальцы, почти до боли вдавливая их в напряженные мышцы.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он жестко. И Гарри поднял взгляд, намереваясь послать куда подальше. Его потряхивало от злости, но Малфой… выглядел обеспокоенным. И продолжил, делая акцент чуть не на каждом слове: — Не будет ничего, что, на твой взгляд, неприемлемо, Поттер. Может, мне придется взять тебя за руку или приобнять на публику, но это все. Только игра. Никакого интима.

Гарри несколько секунд вглядывался в его глаза — серые, отливающие грозовой синевой и тревогой. И как-то сразу обмяк. Хотел спросить, почему Малфою так важно выиграть. Гарри ведь предложил ему деньги. А потом понял, что ответ заключен в самом вопросе. Деньги — лишь приятный бонус. Малфою важно было именно выиграть, доказать, что может все.

— Значит, никаких поцелуев? — уточнил Гарри. Хотя это и так уже было понятно.

Малфой выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Его горячее теплое дыхание опалило губы и подбородок. Гарри отвел взгляд, уже не такой уверенный, что выдвинул правильное условие. Может, он мог бы научиться… гораздо большему.

— Никаких. Хоть сейчас составим договор, — ответил Малфой.

Гарри качнул головой, очень рассчитывая, что Малфой не заметит очередного румянца на его щеках, и осторожно отстранился, выпутываясь из железной хватки.

— Не сейчас, — тихо сказал он. — У тебя есть план? Не можем же мы завтра выйти и сказать всем, что теперь вместе. Да кто в это поверит?

Малфой помолчал. Гарри не смотрел на него больше. И не знал, о чем тот думает.

— Я решу этот вопрос. Завтра снова приглашу тебя полетать. Соглашайся, как раз обсудим детали.

***

В комнате собрались все, даже Джинни. Гермиона в ультимативной форме заявила, что должна знать, что происходит, и не позволит что-либо держать от неё в секрете. Невилл подсел поближе, хотя ему вообще не было до этого дела и особым любопытством он не отличался.

И все смотрели на Гарри, ожидая какого-то невероятного рассказа.

Он усиленно ковырял ноготь, скрывая неуместное смущение от такого пристального внимания. И сказал на выдохе:

— Мы с Малфоем будем встречаться. Не по-настоящему, — добавил быстро, чтобы никто не успел подумать лишнего.

Некоторое время сохранялась тишина. Рон нарушил ее нервным кашлем и уточнил:

— Так… э… мы узнаем подробности? Как это вообще случилось?

Гарри не рассказывал им, почему так активно бегал от Алана. И какую в этой истории роль сыграл Малфой. Он и не собирался, но теперь уже не имело смысла умалчивать.

Минут десять он объяснял, почему решился на поцелуй с Аланом, как именно Малфой по просьбе Миранды поставил ему мозги на место, а потом плавно пояснил за спор и договоренность.

— И ты веришь ему? — спросила Джинни.

— Нет. Поэтому мы заключим магический договор, — пояснил Гарри.

— Я хочу его увидеть до того, как ты его подпишешь, — категорично заявила Гермиона.

Гарри не стал спорить.

***

Гарри довольно долго обдумывал, как согласиться на приглашение Малфоя так, чтобы это не выглядело странным. Он не представлял себе ситуации, в которой мог бы ответить согласием на приглашение полетать от Малфоя. При любом раскладе это выглядело бы подозрительно.

— Для начала поломайся, — предложил Симус, когда они собирались на завтрак. — Зачем сразу говорить «да»? Уйди от ответа, пожми плечами, дай понять, что так просто тебя не обдурить.

Гарри согласно покивал. Да, это могло сработать.

» — Полетаешь со мной, Поттер?

— Ну, не знаю, почему бы мне это делать?

— Но…

— Я подумаю».

Как-то так это выглядело у Гарри в голове. Он почти смирился, что будет похож на девушку, которая сама не знает, чего хочет. И успел позлорадствовать реакции Малфоя, когда тот поймёт, что Гарри не собирается так просто сдаваться.

Но на завтраке Малфой спокойно сидел за своим столом и с аристократической манерностью поедал содержимое тарелки.

Гарри так пристально на него пялился, что Рону пришлось толкнуть его локтем, обращая на себя внимание.

— Такое чувство, что не он, а ты жаждешь начала этих отношений, — прошептал Рон на ухо.

Гарри скривился, собрал вещи и пошёл на первый урок, так толком и не притронувшись к аппетитному омлету.

Он был зол, раздражителен и вынашивал в голове коварный план мести, когда на парту опустилась очередная записка. Гарри забыл о том, что их лучше не разворачивать, а Рон не успел среагировать и вовремя отобрать.

Как и в предыдущих рисунках, этот был обычным наброском без намёка на реалистичность. Но одним парнем был, несомненно, он сам. О чем говорили нарисованные круглые очки и кривая линия шрама на лбу. Второй парень, с полностью окрашенными чёрным цветом волосами и изображением барсука на рукаве мантии, склонялся на повторе к Гарри и откровенно засасывал, сдавливая в крепких объятиях, отчего у нарисованного Гарри округлялись глаза до размера очков и волосы вставали дыбом.

Смутило ли Гарри то, что он увидел? Нет. Стало ли ему обидно? Определенно. И неприятно от того, что именно он в глазах посторонних выглядел жертвой пятнадцатилетнего мальчика. Словно Гарри не был способен дать достойный отпор домогательствам. Словно это он пятнадцатилетний подросток — слабый и беспомощный.

Он поджал губы и передал записку Рону. Уткнулся носом в свою тетрадь и до конца урока думал о том, какие пойдут слухи, когда все узнают о его «отношениях» с Малфоем. Ведь ни у кого не останется сомнений в том, кто в их паре за главного.

На обед Гарри шёл, полный уверенности в том, что не станет ломаться. Просто скажет своё веское «нет». А потом ещё подумает, как отменить их устное соглашение без последствий для себя.

Как же он недооценил Малфоя. И его умение находить слабые места противника.

Он видел, как Малфой, дождавшись, когда Джинни с Дином уйдут, освободив места напротив Гарри, поднялся со своего места и пошёл в сторону гриффиндорского стола. Он выглядел таким уверенным… таким самоуверенным. Гарри улыбнулся, представив, как собьёт с него спесь одним единственным отказом. Может, тогда его перестанут донимать глупыми рисунками. Поймут, что он вовсе не какая-то барышня, падающая в обморок от слова «член».

«Какое тебе дело до того, что думают другие? — возмутился внутренний голос. — Разве нельзя просто делать то, что хочется? Разве ты этого не заслужил?»

Малфой остановился напротив, чуть склонился над столом, опершись на него руками, и с привычной уже ухмылкой, спросил:

— Полетаешь со мной после уроков, Поттер?

Гарри отразил его усмешку и ответил:

— С чего бы? Не в этой жизни, Малфой.

— Я так и думал, — ответил тот, нисколько не поменявшись в лице. Это насторожило Гарри. Вовсе не такой реакции он ожидал.

Малфой между тем уже распрямился, расправил плечи и, сияя какой-то совершенно сумасшедшей улыбкой, достал из кармана снитч.

Гарри проследил взглядом за сияющим золотым шариком в его пальцах. Сердце забилось быстрее. Неужели…

— Один на один, Поттер, как в старые добрые. Не хочешь? Ты, наверное, уже забыл, что такое соперничество? Или думаешь, что я тебе не по зубам? Давно не гонялся за снитчем, да? Не уверен в своих силах?

Гарри почти не слушал его подначек. В груди нарастал огромный ком. Он так соскучился по квиддичу, он так давно не летал с кем-то достойным, с кем можно было бы побороться за право обладания снитчем. Это… это был удар ниже пояса.

— Настоящая гонка, Поттер, — продолжал Малфой. — Не просто скучный полёт. Спорим, я его поймаю первым? — и покрутил золотой мячик, бликующий на свету. Так ярко и заманчиво.

— Мечтай, Малфой. Тебе меня не победить, — выпалил Гарри, не задумываясь.

— Проверим? — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Если я выиграю, ты пойдёшь со мно…

— Ты не выиграешь, — нахмурившись, отбил Гарри. Его слегка потряхивало от адреналина, от предвкушения хорошей игры. Малфой, сволочь, точно знал, на что давить.

— Ну, тогда узнаем после уроков.

— Не опаздывай, — бросил Гарри и, схватив сумку, вышел из Большого зала.

Как так получилось, что он, четко решивший отказаться, согласился на полет? Ему на секунду показалось, что дело вовсе не в квиддиче. Дело в Малфое. Всегда было только в Малфое. Именно он разжигал этот невыносимый азарт, от которого Гарри был готов совершать глупости. И продолжал это делать снова и снова.

***

Трибуны шумели и пестрели цветами всех факультетов. Такого ажиотажа не ожидал ни один из них. Но оба, становясь по центру поля, лишь равнодушно проигнорировали собравшуюся поглазеть толпу.

Гарри мог смотреть только на Малфоя. Мог видеть только его. Этот бешеный блеск в серых глазах, немного поехавшую улыбку и уверенность, которой не было ни у одного его соперника.

— Я выиграю, и ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание, — сказал Малфой без улыбки, словно это было уже решенное дело, и открыл шкатулку со снитчем.

Золотой мячик подпрыгнул, завис в паре метров над землей и рванул ввысь, теряясь где-то за трибунами.

— Выиграю я, Малфой. И ты примешь поражение. И оставишь меня в покое, — медленно и веско высказал Гарри свои условия.

— Справедливо, — согласился Малфой с легким кивком. — Но детали обсудим после. На счёт три, Поттер.

И они взлетели, оставляя позади ревущие трибуны и школьные проблемы.

Здесь и сейчас Гарри мог думать только о маленьком снитче и ни на дюйм не отстающем Малфое.

Они поднялись повыше, чтобы оглядеться — не мелькнёт ли где золотое свечение. Малфой завис на расстоянии метра напротив, и даже сквозь стёкла защитных очков было ясно, что смотрит он на Гарри, вместо того, чтобы заняться поиском снитча.

Это была хорошая тактика с его стороны. Гарри первым заметил короткую вспышку у одной из трибун и рванул за ней. Малфой тут же устроился у него на хвосте, а затем и вырвался вперёд. Попытался подрезать, но Гарри вовремя ушел в пике, с восторгом принимая уже подзабытое чувство рывка в районе пупка, словно органы сделали сальто и ухнули вниз. В ушах шумел ветер, стёкла запотевали по бокам, острые снежинки покалывали редкие незащищенные участки кожи.

Гарри был в восторге! И наслаждался каждым мгновением. Даже когда потерял снитч из виду. Он просто летел и ловил от этого чистый кайф.

Малфой летел рядом, снижая скорость лишь на крутых поворотах. И далеко не всегда ему удавалась предугадать следующее действие Гарри. И он сменил тактику.

Гарри забеспокоился, когда на следующем повороте не заметил Малфоя поблизости. Тот завис в воздухе в отдалении и куда-то пристально вглядывался.

Сердце забилось быстрее, дыхание прерывалось на какой-то долгий миг — Гарри показалось, что Малфой увидел снитч. Но Гарри ничего не видел. Только трибуны, только ребят с разных факультетов, что-то выкрикивающих и размахивающих шарфами. И он испугался. Совершил глупую ошибку новичка. Полетел в ту сторону, чтобы проверить. И тогда на периферии мелькнул золотой блик — совсем с другой стороны стадиона.

Это был чистый фарт. И Малфою просто повезло.

Гарри потребовались доли секунды, чтобы уйти в резкий, абсолютно безумный разворот. Тело сопротивлялось, воздух сопротивлялся, но Гарри знал, что получится, и на пределе возможностей, не снижая скорости, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Его совсем немного занесло, хвост вильнул, но скорость почти не пострадала. И это все равно было бесполезно — Малфой был на несколько корпусов впереди. Слишком большое, недостижимое расстояние при равных возможностях метел и практически одинаковых навыках наездников.

Снитч чуть сменил направление. Малфой тут же среагировал. Гарри удалось еще немного сократить расстояние, но этого было недостаточно. Оставалось надеяться на чудо, которого Гарри уже не ждал, потому что Малфой догонял снитч с невероятной скоростью и приличным отрывом, а Гарри разве что догонял Малфоя, но никак не приближался к цели.

Какие-то мгновения. Гарри не раз оказывался в подобных ситуациях. И был готов признать, что Малфой действительно был одним из лучших соперников. И очень рисковым, когда дело касалось победы.

Снитч дернулся в сторону, когда Малфой его уже почти достал. Слишком резко, почти под прямым углом. И Малфой потянулся за ним. Глупо, так глупо, не успев развернуть метлу. Гарри даже думать не хотел, на какой они летели высоте, трибуны оказались далеко внизу. А Малфой схватил чертов снитч и вместе с ним полетел к земле, пока его метла продолжила лететь прямо.

Гарри выругался, погнавшись за ним. Он не думал о том, что им влетит за такие риски. Он думал о том, что должен успеть, он не мог позволить Малфою разбиться. Не тогда, когда сам спасал его — и не раз.

Подхватил его Гарри в полете, продолжая спускаться уже с его скоростью, подтянул, помогая забраться на метлу позади себя. Малфой быстро сориентировался и обхватил одной рукой — той самой, в которой до сих пор сжимал снитч. Гарри снова выругался, наконец осознав, что проиграл. Выправил метлу и завис в воздухе.

— Два из трех? — прокричал он Малфою.

— В другой раз, Поттер. Ты проиграл, смирись, — громко ответил Малфой. Его голос едва заметно дрожал — вряд ли от холода.

— Я тебя спас, придурок! — возмущенно крикнул Гарри, но взывать к совести Малфоя было наиглупейшим решением.

— Как жаль, — протянул тот, обхватывая его за талию обеими руками, прижимаясь к спине отчего-то горячим телом. — А ведь мог дать умереть, не пришлось бы расплачиваться. Сворачивай к раздевалкам, Поттер. Ты свой выбор сделал.

***

Малфой запер за ним дверь заклинаниями, стянул перчатки и посмотрел на Гарри то ли обиженно, то ли разочарованно.

— Ты хотел отказаться, — сказал он негромко. — Я думал, мы договорились.

— Это было до того дурацкого рисунка. Кому вообще пришло в голову изображать меня с Аланом? — возмутился Гарри, срывая наколенники. Он старался не смотреть на Малфоя. В какой-то степени он чувствовал себя виноватым, но не настолько, чтобы извиняться за свои поступки.

— И что вы с Аланом там делали?

— Целовались! А то ты не знаешь.

Малфой не знал. Это читалось по его глазам. Ни единого узнавания, он даже не видел рисунка на той картинке. Это в какой-то степени обнадеживало — приятно было узнать, что Малфой не прикладывал к этому руку.

Настораживало другое. На его лице не читалось в этот момент ни единой эмоции.

Он выглядел… деревянным. Безжизненная маска скрывала даже мелкие морщинки. Словно он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не показать истинного отношения к произошедшему. Но истинное — точно не веселье, ему не было смешно.

— Я не имею к этому отношения, — спокойно сказал он. — Но разберусь.

Гарри тяжело опустился на скамейку и уткнулся лицом в холодные ладони. Ругаться резко расхотелось.

— Я что, по-твоему, девчонка, которой нужно чьё-то покровительство? — устало уточнил Гарри и тихо продолжил: — Знаешь, что больше всего бесит в этой ситуации? Меня никто не считает за человека. Все ждут неизвестно чего. Кому-то просто поиздеваться больше не над кем. Кому-то подавай знаменитого возлюбленного. Кому-то, — он махнул рукой в направлении Малфоя, — помоги выиграть спор. Как с чертовой игрушкой. — Гарри поднял на него взгляд и закончил: — Никому даже в голову не приходит, что у меня тоже есть желания.

Малфой смотрел внимательно. Не усмехался и не оправдывался. Он спрятал руки в карманах мантии, повёл плечами и спросил:

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Окончить школу, Малфой! Так просто, представляешь? И хорошо бы без вечных пошлых шуточек в спину, — ответил Гарри, разведя руки в стороны — смотри, вот он я, такой нетребовательный.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал Малфой. — Если это все, то мы можем возвращаться в замок. Иначе пропустим ужин.

Гарри чуть склонил голову, посмотрев на него с непониманием.

— Ты разве не собирался обсудить детали договора?

— Его не будет, — пояснил Малфой. — Забудь. Мы поищем кого-то другого. Тот же Алан, как я понимаю, совсем не прочь заняться своей личной жизнью вместо учебы.

Гарри нахмурился. Живот неприятно скрутило. Его… Мерлин, его задел тот факт, что его так легко заменили кем-то другим. Не просто кем-то… Гарри ясно увидел в воображении, как Малфой с Аланом…

Тугая пружина натянулась внутри. И он выдавил:

— А как же большой выигрыш?

— Не обеднею, — пожав плечами, ответил Малфой. — Идём?

Гарри отвернулся. Конечно же он знал, что дело вовсе не в деньгах. Но… Малфой же проиграет. И его это не заботило?

А Гарри? Он же… собирался чему-то научиться.

«Ох, хватит уже метаться! — сказал он себе. — Согласился уже, так доведи до конца! Ведь хочешь же!»

На самом деле хотел. И когда Малфой позвал его по фамилии в третий, кажется, раз, выпалил:

— Нет, мы будем встречаться. И я получу обещанную долю! И ты решишь вопрос с шутками на вашем факультете.

Малфой удивленно вздернул брови. Маска рассыпалась. На его губах появился тонкий намек на улыбку.

— Просто для уточнения: запрет на поцелуи сохраняет силу?

— Не зарывайся, Малфой! — рыкнул Гарри, отчаянно краснея, потому что… это все еще была не та тема, которую он готов был обсуждать.

— Я не мог не…

— Может быть! — быстро выпалил он. — Если будет необходимость. Доказательства там или еще что… Но не более того!

Малфой не сдержал улыбку. Нет, не ухмылку, а именно улыбку, которая ясно отразилась в его глазах, придавая серому цвету сияние едва ли не ярче золотого блеска снитча.

Гарри убедил себя в том, что ему это лишь показалось.

***

Гермиона хмурилась. И, все еще неодобрительно поглядывая на договор, кивнула, вынося вердикт: «Все в порядке». Подпись Гарри поставил при ней.

А следующим утром за завтраком он получил подарок.

Филин принес сверток, упакованный в пергаментную бумагу. Гарри хотел его раскрыть, когда Гермиона перехватила его руку и строго спросила:

— Ты знаешь, от кого это?

Гарри мысленно поругал себя за беспечность, поискал записку или хоть что-то, что могло натолкнуть его на мысль об отправителе. И тут его озарило. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на слизеринский стол.

Малфой внимательно следил за каждым его действием, поймал на подлете вопросительный взгляд, чуть приподнял брови и кивнул — открывай.

Гарри улыбнулся, содрал бумагу и уставился на кипу пергаментов.

— Не может быть, — пробормотал Рон, чуть не переваливаясь через Гермиону. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

Гарри несколько раз перечитал титульный лист, прежде чем подтвердить:

— Это ограниченная версия пособия для авроров.

Эта книга выдавалась аврорам на обучении. Там раскрывались некоторые секреты и множество нюансов из тех, которые пригодятся будущим аврорам в работе. В том числе и методы маскировки, которым не обучают в школе, и кое-какие заметки по артефакторике, и даже некоторые полезные зелья с подробными рецептами.

Но серия на то и была ограниченной, что в открытом доступе не продавалась. Только министерские экземпляры с наложенными на них защитными чарами.

Малфой же только что сделал, кажется, невозможное. Он подарил Гарри рукопись того самого учебника. Еще и с пометками на страницах.

У Гарри словно ком в груди разросся. Он будто вернулся во времена учебника Принца-полукровки. Ничего более ценного и быть не могло.

Гарри снова посмотрел на Малфоя, желая высказать здесь и сейчас, какой он на самом деле невероятный! Но тот и без слов все понял. Легко улыбнулся, даже слегка покровительственно, и вернулся к своему завтраку.

Гарри как мог завернул рукопись обратно в бумагу и передал на хранение Гермионе. Надежнее ее сумочки ничего не было. Теперь осталось дожить до вечера и углубиться в увлекательное чтение.

***

Малфой поймал Гарри перед Трансфигурацией.

Не то чтобы прям поймал. Он просто стоял в коридоре у стены, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и поглядывал из-под отросшей белоснежной челки на проходящих мимо учеников. Заметив Гарри, он лишь чуть склонил голову, растягивая губы в подобие ухмылки. Словно бросал вызов.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Гарри друзьям и отделился от компании.

Медленно перешел на другую сторону коридора, едва не столкнувшись с парнем, шедшим навстречу. Остановился напротив Малфоя и замер. Не то чтобы ему не было что сказать. Просто мыслей было слишком много, а слова подбирались с трудом.

Малфой ухмылялся уже во весь рот, не скрывая своего превосходства. И ехидно уточнил:

— Не собираешься поблагодарить, Поттер? Выкупить эту рукопись было не так-то просто. Но она того стоила, верно?

Гарри кивнул, покусывая нижнюю губу. За такое, на взгляд Гарри, одной благодарности было недостаточно. Но он и представить не мог, что для Малфоя стало бы равноценным подарком.

— Это… — сказал он, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Она очень дорогая, да? Я могу вернуть тебе деньги…

— Поттер, мы, кажется, выяснили, что деньги меня интересуют не в первую очередь. Это подарок, — пояснил он с такой интонацией, словно его задело предложение Гарри.

— Тогда… я тоже что-нибудь тебе подарю, — решил Гарри и посмотрел в его хитро поблескивающие глаза. Ничем хорошим этот взгляд для Гарри не мог закончиться.

Малфой наклонился — слишком близко — к самому уху и прошептал, обдавая горячим дыханием шею, так, чтобы слышать мог только Гарри:

— Ты мог бы меня обнять.

Гарри вспыхнул, оттолкнул его и буркнул что-то вроде «мечтай», прежде чем сбежать в класс.

Как-то все это меньше всего напоминало игру и фиктивность. Но в этот день он не услышал ни одной шутки в свой адрес. И выдохнул с облегчением.

***

Гарри весь день скрывался от Малфоя, а вечером открыл рукопись и пропал для всех. Лег спать он только под утро, едва поднялся с будильником, умылся и долго не мог прийти в себя, ковыряя за завтраком безвкусную кашу. Вряд ли он заметил бы, даже если бы сверху на стол обрушился огромный валун.

Малфоя он тоже не заметил. Тот каким-то неведомым образом сел рядом с Гарри за гриффиндорским столом. Оседлав скамейку, он внимательно смотрел на Гарри, пока тот безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться на простейшем занятии.

— Плохо спал? — спросил он, придвинувшись ближе.

Гарри посмотрел на него, кивнул и попытался поднести ложку со склизкой массой ко рту.

Малфой фыркнул, отобрал у него ложку, вместо нее к губам прижался хрустящий тост с тонким слоем джема. Гарри с удовольствием сжевал половину, прежде чем наконец осознал всю степень кретинизма, происходящего с ним.

Отстранился, теперь уже осознанно посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося Малфоя и спросил:

— Какого хрена ты творишь?

— Кормлю тебя. А на что еще это похоже?

— Идиот, — буркнул Гарри и, не сказав больше ни слова, пошел на уроки.

Он даже не представлял, насколько на самом деле идиотом выглядел Малфой. Не видел, как тот, припечатывая убийственным взглядом хихикающих наблюдателей, поднимался из-за стола, сжимая в руках сумку Гарри, как с независимым видом впихнул ее в коридоре ничего не понимающему Рону, как коротко и емко послал смотревшую на него с жалостью Паркинсон.

Гарри думал только о том, как глупо выглядел он сам, пока его кормил Малфой.

***

Сколько это продолжалось? Гарри мог бы вспомнить, только заглянув в календарь. Почти две недели.

Малфой не врал насчет подкатов и комплиментов. Он часто обнаруживался где-то поблизости, нередко во время обедов сидел за гриффиндорским столом. А однажды подсел к ним в библиотеке. Удивительно, но Рон с Гермионой отреагировали так, словно там Малфою и было место. Гарри тоже промолчал.

Он не знал, что происходит. Все выглядело так, словно они уже давно встречались, но они даже не начинали, и Гарри не понимал, когда уже пора.

Хорошо бы было обсудить это с Малфоем, но тот все реже говорил, просто занимаясь в присутствии гриффиндорцев своими делами. А Гарри отчего-то не спешил оставаться с ним наедине.

Этим утром Гарри шел в совятню, чтобы отправить Малфою обещанный давно подарок. Он был далеко не таким дорогим, но Гарри успел понаблюдать за Малфоем и найти то, что ему действительно понравилось бы.

В совятне уже кто-то был. И, конечно, Гарри услышал то, чего ему лучше было не слышать.

— Он не поверит, даже если ты скажешь прямым текстом, — возмущалась Гермиона. — А все из-за этого дурацкого пари. Не мог придумать что-то получше?

— Он бы не поверил при любом раскладе, — сказал Малфой. — Это бессмысленный разговор, Грейнджер. Мы оба знаем, что уже ничего не изменить. Я просто закончу этот фарс.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы попробовать с ним поговорить, — возразила Гермиона.

— Слушай, меня и так уже ни во что не ставят. Даже гребаный барсук с пятого курса назвал неудачником…

— Так вот почему он в больничном…

— Грейнджер, я не собираюсь ничего ему говорить. Тебе не кажется, что я достаточно унижался? Нет, значит, нет. Он непробиваем. Точка.

— Он просто думает, что это игра…

— Это и есть игра, — отразил Малфой жестко. — И я проиграл.

Они замолчали. А Гарри приложил ладонь к животу. Желудок неприятно крутило и покалывало, в груди глухо билось сердце, долбилось о скованное горло.

Гарри развернулся и пошел вниз. На половине пути ускорился и в туалет забежал уже на полной скорости, чуть не сбив по пути раковину. Дышать было трудно — не только из-за спешки. Ему просто нужно было обдумать услышанное.

Малфой проиграл? Может, ему дали две недели, и они вышли? Но почему он не хотел об этом рассказывать Гарри? Унижался?

Гарри сжал в руках сверток. Почему ему раньше это не приходило в голову? Со стороны все смотрелось так, словно Малфой прилип к Гарри, а тот его раз за разом отшивает. И в итоге Малфой проиграл, а Гарри так и не смог выполнить свою часть сделки.

Он должен был все исправить.

В коридоре перед Большим залом было довольно много народу. Гарри страшно боялся того, что собирался сделать. Но лучше здесь, чем посреди всей школы, включая учителей. Он встал возле стены, прижав сверток к груди. Он знал — его точно подведет голос. Или тело. Или что-то еще пойдет не так.

Поэтому, увидев Малфоя в компании Забини и Нотта, Гарри сразу рванул к ним, чтобы не передумать, не дать себе возможности отступить. Он только надеялся, что было не поздно. Ну или… хрен с ним, даже если поздно, Гарри хотя бы немного выправит репутацию Малфоя. А может, и свою. Чуть-чуть. Его репутации такая решительность явно не навредит.

— Драко, ты опоздал, — сказал Гарри, схватив его за рукав мантии. Голос не дрогнул, уже хорошо.

Зато какой эффект произвело это обращение. Забини с Ноттом затормозили, ошарашенно глядя то на Малфоя, то на Гарри. Малфой… выглядел бесстрастным.

— О, ладно тебе дуться, — понес Гарри откровенную ахинею. — Доставка задержалась, а простые извинения выглядели бы глупо. Так что… вот, извини, — и протянул ему сверток.

Малфой очень красноречиво выгнул бровь, но все же подыграл. Коротко кивнул, словно действительно принимал извинения. Взял свой подарок и раскрыл его прямо в коридоре, при всех.

Это был учебник по анимагии. Очень подробный… Копия единственного рукописного экземпляра. Со всеми возможными заметками. Составленный лично Минервой Макгонагалл. И врученный ею же Гарри со словами о том, что лучше уж так, чем если он решит самостоятельно искать информацию. Он пояснил, что это подарок, и заверил, что попадет он в руки человека, который как раз сам пытается найти всю доступную информацию по анимагии. И нет, конечно же он зарегистрируется, если решит стать анимагом.

В общем, пусть эта книга и не стоила ему никаких денег, но нервов истрепала немало.

Малфой оценил. Он бережно перелистнул несколько страниц и расплылся в глупой улыбке. Но счастливой. И сказал:

— Заметил все-таки… Или Грейнджер подсказала?

— Ну ты и мудак, — пробормотал Гарри. — Заметил. И вообще-то надеялся на спасибо.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Малфой, все еще разглядывая книгу.

— И все? — уточнил Гарри. — А обнять? Рассказать мне, что я самый лучший и далее по списку?

Мерлин, какой же он все-таки нес бред. Так себя чувствовал Малфой? Вот это было тем самым унижением? Может, Гарри все-таки удалось хоть немного исправить ситуацию.

Малфой оторвал взгляд от драгоценной рукописи и посмотрел на Гарри с удивлением. Смотрел он очень долго, — почти полминуты, — решая, как поступить. Гарри нервничал. Сильно. До дрожи в коленках и вспотевших ладоней. Но пока еще держался.

Малфой коротко хмыкнул, убрал учебник в сумку и сделал шаг навстречу. Гарри испуганно замер, когда чужая ладонь скользнула под полу мантии и надавила на поясницу, притягивая. Малфой прижался горячим — кипяточным — телом и выдохнул на ухо еле слышно, так, чтобы никто больше не смог разобрать:

— Что ты творишь?

Сердце забилось быстрее. Низ живота скрутило. От близости, от стыда, от жарких шипящих ноток в знакомом голосе.

Гарри чуть подался навстречу, случайно коснулся губами малфоевского уха, на секунду прикрыл глаза и выдавил так же тихо:

— Разве мы не должны вести себя как парочка?

Малфой выдохнул и чуть отодвинулся, буквально на полдюйма, но руку не убрал, наоборот, просунул вторую под мантию и оставил на бедре.

— Так мы поругались, и ты извиняешься?

— Да?.. — неуверенно ответил Гарри.

— И ты готов меня поцеловать?

— Сейчас? — испуганно спросил Гарри. Все еще тихо, но все же слишком громко — тем, кто был поблизости, не составило бы труда расслышать.

Малфой провел ладонью по спине, слегка надавил между лопаток и шепнул:

— Сейчас самое время, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений.

Гарри уже прилично потряхивало. Он крепко зажмурился, сжав руки в кулаки, выдохнул, обхватил Малфоя руками за шею и прижался губами к его губам. Все тело затопило жаром, лицо горело огненно-красным. По спине, там, где Малфой сжал пальцами рубашку, побежали мурашки. Другая ладонь медленно сползла на ягодицу — ненавязчиво, почти незаметно, но кожу жгло под прикосновениями, и Гарри дернулся, невольно прижавшись пахом к…

Там было слишком твердо. Слишком. Гарри ни с чем бы не спутал этот бугор. И пальцы, сжавшие под мантией его задницу, прожигали так, словно касались обнаженной кожи. И у него тоже начал твердеть, когда чужие губы шевельнулись, оставляя мягкий влажный след от скользнувшего языка.

Гарри подавил стон, застрявший в горле, отстранился, и, перехватив Малфоя за его гребаную шаловливую руку, рванул к дверям Большого зала.

— Есть хочу, — сказал он севшим голосом. И порадовался любви к широким свитерам. Потому что зрителей у их маленького представления оказалось гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить.

***

Малфой оказался очень контактным.

Если он не обсуждал с Гермионой тонкости анимагии, то лип к Гарри. Это не напрягало. Это… напрягало не в том смысле, в котором Гарри думал будет напрягать. Ему не было противно, не хотелось уйти от прикосновений. Хотелось большего — в этом и состояла проблема. Гарри дрожал в его объятиях, дыхание сбивалось, щеки алели. Он не отодвигался, даже когда замечал, что у Малфоя снова вставал. Такое случалось… не часто, но с завидной регулярностью.

Это можно было бы пережить, если бы не мокрые сны, в которых с некоторых пор фигурировал только и исключительно Малфой.

Наедине они оставались редко — всего пару раз, и то случайно. И никогда в эти моменты не заговаривали о своих «отношениях». Вообще не разговаривали ни о чем. Гарри бы это наверняка смутило, а Малфой строго соблюдал все пункты договора — отношения только на людях, в остальное время они никем друг другу не были, даже врагами.

Гарри мог бы сказать, что многому научился у Малфоя — в теории. На практике он вряд ли смог бы вести себя так же. Делать исключительно своевременные комплименты, касаться спокойно, с уверенностью, именно в тех рамках, которые вполне позволяло общество, не скатываясь в вульгарщину.

Как сейчас.

Гарри стоял на трибуне у самого края, наблюдая за тренировкой гриффиндорской команды. Ему нравилось смотреть — не так, как участвовать, но это его расслабляло, помогало выкинуть из головы все ненужное и подумать о чем-то своем.

Малфой подошел незаметно, прижался грудью к спине, обхватил руками за плечи и спросил:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Гарри обмяк в его руках. Не хотелось признавать, но это было приятно, давало некоторое чувство защищенности.

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, — сказал Гарри, прикрывая глаза.

— Мне плевать на квиддич. С тех пор, как не в команде, не лезу в их дела.

— Ты так же обнимал Миранду, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, вспомнив тот полет с Аланом. Его тогда неприятно задела увиденная картина. С Нового года он так и не общался с Мирандой. Как и с Аланом. Не было больше очередей у его стола с просьбой погулять вместе. Малфой творил какие-то чудеса с его жизнью.

— Что тебя больше бесит? Что я обнимаю тебя так же, как ее? Думаешь, повторяюсь? Или считаю тебя девчонкой? — спросил Малфой без издевки, будто действительно хотел выяснить причину. И именно поэтому Гарри не стал возмущаться, хотя стоило бы задуматься над его вопросами.

— Мне просто интересно. То, что ты делал со своими бывшими — это какие-то определенные нормы? Ты действовал по какой-то схеме? Или это было что-то личное?

— Хочешь знать, как правильно ухаживать за девушкой? — уточнил Малфой, догадавшись о подоплеке.

— Ага. Как ухаживать, что дарить, о чем разговаривать, как целоваться, — пояснил Гарри. Скрывать было уже бесполезно. Он бы еще хотел уточнить, что нужно сделать, чтобы влюбить в себя человека. Или как перестать видеть о нем сны. Но вряд ли Малфой располагал подобной информацией.

Гарри закусил губу и посмотрел на гриффиндорскую команду. Их полет успокаивал. Жаль, не настолько, чтобы Гарри смог забыть сделанные собой выводы.

Мерлин, он ведь на самом деле влип.

Так глупо и бессмысленно попал в ловушку человека, для которого все это было лишь игрой на деньги.

— Могу научить, — послышалось как сквозь вату, и Гарри согласно кивнул:

— Научи.

Малфой потянул его за плечо и развернул к себе. Спросил:

— Это ведь не идет вразрез с нашим договором? Я не делаю ничего против твоей воли.

— А что ты хочешь сделать?

— Поцеловать, — сказал Малфой и улыбнулся. Он обалденно улыбался. Цвет глаз сразу преображался из блеклого серого в яркий сияющий серебристый. Гарри нравилось наблюдать за сменой его эмоций. Каждая отражалась во взгляде. Злость отдавала грозовой синевой, недоумение окрашивалось болотной мутью, бесстрастность покрывалась матовой гладью, а счастье сияло начищенным серебром.

— У тебя опять встанет, — хмыкнул Гарри, чтобы немного отвлечься от собственного смущения. Но Малфоя это только больше рассмешило.

— Это мое тело и мои проблемы. Поверь, я умею их решать.

Гарри не хотел этого представлять. И уж точно не думал, что подсознание подбросит ему картинки того, как Малфой самозабвенно трахает какую-нибудь доступную слизеринку. Это…

Это не было бы изменой. Но думать о таком было… больно. Очень больно.

— Когда… мы сможем расстаться? — спросил он, давя в себе удушливые порывы ревности.

Малфой на мгновение застыл, словно вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Не терпится? — спросил он, сцепляя руки в замок у Гарри за спиной. Будто не хотел выпускать.

Гарри боялся своих мыслей, боялся на что-то надеяться.

— Я не знаю условий ваших договоренностей. Просто хочу знать.

— Обычно мы вместе решаем, что уже достаточно. Если хочешь, прекратим все хоть завтра.

Гарри не хотел сам принимать это решение. Он просто думал, что есть какой-то срок, который они должны продержаться. И что на это было ответить? Нет, не хочу, останься со мной еще немного?

Он сам себе казался жалким.

— Если успеешь до завтра меня чему-то научить, — сказал Гарри, выдавливая кривую улыбку. — И давай не на морозе.

— Зависит от того, каким прилежным ты будешь учеником. Идем в замок.

***

Они свернули в ближайший пустой класс. Малфой уже на автомате наложил запирающие заклинания, сбросил на ближайшую парту свою мантию и, обхватив Гарри за талию, прижал к парте. Он был горячим, дышал чаще обычного, обдавая Гарри жарким дыханием. И цвет его глаз стал совершенно незнакомым — радужка разрослась, почти не оставив серости, только темноту глубокой ночи с серебрящейся окантовкой.

— Нет никаких четких правил, — сказал Малфой, стянув с Гарри очки. Провел пальцами по волосам, задевая ногтями кожу.

По телу побежали резвые мурашки. Гарри вздрогнул и нерешительно опустил ладони Малфою на талию. Совсем чуть-чуть потянул на себя, потому что боялся сделать что-то неправильно. У Малфоя уже стоял, и от этого у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Он чувствовал, как в него упирается напряженный член, и сходил с ума от одной только мысли, каково было бы… дотронуться, увидеть вживую. Он сглотнул набежавшую слюну и на автомате смочил пересохшие вдруг губы.

Малфой опустил взгляд. Громко втянул носом воздух и с хрипотцой продолжил:

— Просто делай то, что нравится обоим.

— И, — начал Гарри, но говорить, когда кто-то так пристально наблюдает за твоими губами, действительно сложно. Особенно когда этот кто-то осторожно двигает бедрами, заставляя тело слабеть, а мысли — путаться. — Как понять, что нравится… обоим?

— Не думай, — прошептал Малфой, практически прижавшись своим ртом к губам Гарри. Прикрыл глаза, заскользил от уголка к уголку упругими, слегка шершавыми обветренными губами.

Гарри тоже закрыл глаза. Невольно потянулся за его движением, выдохнул, когда потерял контакт. Голова кружилась, мысли рухнули вниз вместе со здравым смыслом, вся кровь прилила к паху.

— Чувствуй, Поттер. Лови отклик партнера, остальное природа сделает за тебя.

Гарри не был уверен, что понял. Пока не почувствовал, как ко рту прижались чужие губы, сминая без напора, просто исследуя. И Гарри поддался, раскрылся, уже увереннее обнимая Малфоя, притягивая к себе. Приоткрыл рот, ловя губами податливый язык, коснулся его своим, едва не застонав от чужого вкуса, от ощущения проникающей в него мягкой и влажной плоти. Уже смелее пробовал его, потому что хотелось, потому что Малфой позволял играться с ним как заблагорассудится. Втягивать, посасывать, даже покусывать.

Гарри повело, когда Малфой позволил перехватить инициативу, когда пустил его в свой рот, дал возможность исследовать, вылизывать, толкаться. Тело он уже не контролировал. Терся своим стояком о ширинку Малфоя в такт движениям языка, кусал его губы — не до крови, но до приятного металлического финиша. Делал их такими, какими мечтал увидеть давно — алыми, припухшими, влажными.

Воздуха не хватало. И Гарри стонал то от срывающего крышу удовольствия, то из-за необходимости отстраниться. Но бедра продолжали двигаться против его воли.

— Если бы… — прошептал Малфой ему на ухо и прикусил мочку, тонкую кожу прямо под ней, — не чертов договор, — ниже, вдоль агрессивно бьющейся жилки, — я бы отсосал тебе.

Его голос срывался. Гарри же не был уверен, что сможет выдавить хотя бы слово. Он обхватил лицо Малфоя руками и снова завладел губами. Потому что нравилось, потому что хотел этого больше всего на свете. И еще кончить. Мерлин, как же он хотел кончить. Так сильно, что, казалось, протрет дыру в собственных штанах.

Малфой подлез под так и не снятую мантию, обхватил ладонями его ягодицы и сжал, помогая руками контролировать темп. Он направлял Гарри, мял его сквозь брюки, терся и целовал — одуряюще восхитительно, до звезд перед глазами. Пока не взорвался, пока оба не потеряли связь с реальностью на долгое, очень долгое мгновение.

— Я бы поставил тебе Выше Ожидаемого, — пробормотал Малфой куда-то в шею. Гарри было жарко, очень жарко. И мокро. И липко. Но пока это не возмущало так, как оценка Малфоя. Но тот добавил: — Просто потому, что ожидал я чего-то худшего. Ты умеешь целоваться, Поттер. Твой взгляд — лучше всяких комплиментов. Ты делаешь невероятные подарки. Тебя не нужно ничему учить. Тебе нужно избавиться от комплексов.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он был до безобразия счастлив здесь и сейчас, несмотря на противное пятно в штанах. И удовлетворен. И не хотел слышать того, что прозвучало дальше.

Малфой прижался губами к его шее — так невыносимо приятно. И сказал:

— Я переведу завтра половину выигрыша на твой счет. Больше не придется играть. Ты свободен, можешь попытать счастье с тем, кто тебе понравится. Просто не зажимайся. И поменьше думай головой. Просто отдайся эмоциям.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, сглотнул огромный, душащий ком в горле и кивнул. Потому что так и не смог ничего произнести вслух.

***

— Скажи же, — сказал Симус, забираясь в кресло с ногами. Он помолчал, устраиваясь поудобнее, заложил ленту в книгу вместо закладки и закрыл ее. Посмотрел в камин. — Вроде и чувств сильных не было, и знал, что это скоро закончится. А осадок все равно остался, верно?

Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Прошла неделя с их с Малфоем расставания. Все произошло так буднично и спокойно. Просто вчера было больше контакта тел, а сегодня они только здороваются, ничего более.

Но насчет чувств Симус не угадал. Гарри было очень больно. Невыносимо жгло в груди, сердце рвалось на части. И он до сих пор не понимал, как это возможно пережить. Он зачем-то сохранил договор с пометкой об исполнении — на память. И почему-то расстроился, что шутки в его сторону не возобновились.

— Это был самый странный опыт в моей жизни, — ответил Гарри. — Мне есть что обдумать.

— Если понадобится еще какой-то опыт, можешь обращаться.

Гарри посмотрел на него внимательно, на его широкую улыбку, на что-то тревожное во взгляде, очень напоминающее надежду. И качнул головой.

— Малфой сказал, что тебе будет сложнее пережить фиктивные отношения со мной. А на настоящие я, увы, сейчас не способен.

— Скользкая мразь, — буркнул Симус, нахмурившись. — Но, сука, умная. Ненавижу… как он это делает? Все видит, все знает, все понимает и умеет этим пользоваться.

Гарри очень хотел бы возразить. Но думал точно так же. Правда, с гораздо большей нежностью.

Он посмотрел на стопку пергамента на своих коленях, тех самых, для авроров. Тепло улыбнулся и подумал, что наконец-то у него появился шанс спокойно заняться учебой. И углубился в чтение.

Теперь они с Гермионой чаще бывали в библиотеке. Готовились к выпускным экзаменам. Гарри удалось научиться спокойно реагировать на появление Малфоя. Он больше не вздрагивал от звука его голоса, привественно кивал при встрече. Но сердце все так же сбивалось с ритма, и с этим Гарри ничего не мог поделать.

В конце марта они случайно пересеклись в библиотеке. Малфой был погружен в чтение, а Гарри только зашел и выискивал взглядом свободные столики. Он почему-то решил, что просто поболтать с Малфоем по-дружески — будет неплохой идеей. Без спроса присел напротив и на удивленно вздернувшуюся бровь пояснил:

— Ты же не против? Мы вроде не враждуем.

Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и постучал по пергаменту кончиком пера.

— Располагайся, — сказал он ровно. И Гарри по привычке оценил цвет его глаз. Это произошло автоматически, но поразило, насколько он привык считывать эмоции Малфоя по радужке — сейчас матово-серой.

Он закрылся. От Гарри. Почему?

— Если тебя это напрягает… — начал Гарри.

— Нет, — поморщился Малфой. Повел плечами и покрутил головой, разминая шею. — Напрягает меня долгое сидение за столом. А ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и не станешь меня отвлекать, ведь так? До тех пор сиди здесь сколько хочешь.

Гарри принял его условия, и за следующий час они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Гарри старался смотреть только в учебник, но то и дело ловил себя на том, что рассматривает длинные пальцы Малфоя, его отросшую челку, скрывающую половину лица, недовольно поджатые губы.

«Я бы отсосал тебе», — сказал тогда Малфой. Если бы не договор. Гарри множество раз прокручивал в голове те слова, столько же он проводил в душе, представляя, что не было никакого договора. И теперь уже даже не краснел от своих мыслей. С тех пор прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Гарри успел придумать, почему бы он сам встал на колени и оказал ответную услугу. Зашел он в своих фантазиях достаточно далеко, чтобы изучить кое-какие вопросы и начать себя исследовать… там. И сейчас ему даже не было за это стыдно. 

Он, черт возьми, сидел напротив человека, которого очень сильно хотел. И это оказалось невыносимым испытанием. Он продержался час, а потом начал собирать вещи. В гостиной хотя бы не придется отвлекаться на Малфоя.

— Уже уходишь? Ты даже двух дюймов не написал, — заметил Малфой.

Гарри посмотрел на две накарябанные строчки на своем пергаменте и улыбнулся — он даже не помнил, как их писал.

— Ты же сказал, пока не начну отвлекать. А мне хочется с кем-то поболтать. Пойду в гостиную.

— Действительно, на что я надеялся? Ты никогда не мог молча выполнять задания, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. Его радужка стала теплого кофейно-молочного цвета.

Они слишком хорошо изучили друг друга. Малфой не мог не понимать, что Гарри рано или поздно сдастся и заговорит. А Гарри точно знал, что сейчас Малфой в прекрасном расположении духа и готов продолжить беседу.

— И как ты только меня терпел? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Памятник мне воздвигнуть не забудь. И Грейнджер. Ей за вас с Уизли досталось за эти годы. — Его взгляд наконец блеснул серебром.

Гарри закатил глаза. Ну да, Малфой веселился. И Гарри получал от этого удовольствие. Какое-то извращенное, но удовольствие.

— Ты все-таки решил вплотную заняться анимагией? — спросил Гарри, кивнув на стопку учебников.

— Пока не уверен. Макгонагалл сказала, что не сможет меня курировать, но обещала поискать кого-нибудь. Процесс может затянуться, а ошибок анимагия не терпит, — он пожал плечами и задумчиво добавил: — Она очень удивилась, когда узнала, что ты передал рукопись мне.

— Подарил. Это был подарок, — поправил его Гарри.

— Да, — с улыбкой подтвердил Малфой. — Кстати о подарках. Я надеюсь, что ты не пытался делать копии того пособия для авроров? Там какие-то чары, лучше даже не пытайся.

— Не буду, — сказал Гарри. И замолчал. Оба замолчали. У Гарри было столько вопросов, но ни один из них он не хотел произносить здесь и сейчас, считал себя не в праве лезть к Малфою. Но кое-что все же терзало его интерес. — Так ты ни с кем теперь не встречаешься? Не видел тебя с кем-то, кроме друзей. Не выбрали новую цель или решили завязать?

Малфой чуть склонил голову. Его глаза снова покрылись матовой пленкой. Гарри пожалел, что все же спросил. И тут же добавил:

— Можешь не отвечать, мне просто было любопытно.

— Мы… вроде как поставили на то, что я продержусь без пары до конца семестра. Поэтому я один, — сказал Малфой, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Наверное, тебе сложно, — сказал Гарри, не подумав. И тут же пояснил свою мысль: — В смысле, ты очень контактный.

Кажется, это не помогло. Малфой вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, смотрел несколько секунд недоуменно, а затем рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. Отсмеялся и только потом сказал:

— Поттер, ты безнадежен. А мне пора. До встречи.

И он, скинув вещи в сумку, ушел, оставив Гарри думать над тем, что он не так сказал или сделал.

***

Последний день учебного года не должен был отличаться ничем от любого другого дня. Расслабляться было рано, предстояло сдать экзамены, поступить в аврорат и сделать еще множество дел, чтобы наконец войти во взрослую жизнь широким размашистым шагом.

Но для Гарри этот день перевернул всю его жизнь.

Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. А на Гарри оно обрушилось внезапно, долбанув по голове огромной тролльей дубиной. И он сорвался.

Началось все в гостиной перед завтраком. Рон, Гермиона, Симус, Дин и Гарри дожидались Невилла и Джинни, чтобы вместе спуститься в Большой зал.

Гарри бросил взгляд на сумочку Гермионы, вспомнил, как прятал туда рукопись, вернулся мыслями к Малфою, что случалось и без того довольно часто. И понял, что сегодня должен закончиться спор, после чего Малфой будет свободен в выборе. Почему-то Гарри решил озвучить это вслух. И наткнулся на несколько очень и очень говорящих взглядов. В них мешались жалость, недоумение, недоверие, понимание.

— Гарри, — начал Рон, как-то неестественно для самого себя медленно подбирая слова, — они больше не заключали ни одного пари после… случая с тобой.

— Случая? — не понял Гарри.

— Малфой не взял деньги за тот спор, — пояснил Симус.

— Не взял? Но он перевел мне часть выигрыша, как и договаривались.

Гермиона с сочувствием посмотрела на Гарри, опустила ладонь ему на плечо и, помяв зубами нижнюю губу, сказала:

— Гарри, если бы ты раньше… Ох, Гарри, я даже не знаю с чего начать, это так сложно. Малфой сам ввязался в то пари. Он поставил крупную сумму на то, что сможет тебя завоевать, потому что ему нужно было оправдание, — она чуть помедлила, оглядев ребят, ища среди них поддержки. И продолжила: — Ты бы не поверил, если бы он просто начал за тобой ухаживать, поэтому он обыграл спор так, чтобы попытаться начать с тобой отношения. Гарри, ты ему просто нравился. Очень сильно.

— Поэтому он и не взял деньги, — добавил Симус. — Этот спор изначально планировался не ради выигрыша. После этого они завязали со ставками.

Гарри немного потряхивало. Он злился. На себя, на Малфоя, на друзей.

— Почему вы мне раньше не сказали? — выдавил, едва сдерживая ярость.

— Я думала, ты знаешь, — сказала Гермиона. — Я надеялась, что Малфой с тобой откровенно поговорит, и решила, что ты, узнав правду, сам разорвал отношения. Гарри, если бы я знала…

— Тогда зачем он соврал о том, что ему ни с кем нельзя встречаться до конца года?

— Возможно, не хотел тебе объяснять, почему у него после тебя никого не было, — предположил Рон. — Иначе ему пришлось бы признаться в своих чувствах. И в том, что он сделал. А он, очевидно, решил оставить все в тайне.

Гарри кипел от злости. Он не стал дожидаться ребят, голова гудела от полученной информации. Единственное, чего он действительно желал больше всего — это прижать Малфоя к стенке и потребовать правды.

Он успел добежать до Большого зала и убедиться, что Малфой еще не появлялся. Хотел рвануть в подземелья, потому что не мог просто стоять и ждать, тело жаждало действий. Но наткнулся на искомую компанию уже на выходе из Зала. Сердито посмотрел на Малфоя и с силой ударил в грудь, припечатывая к стене.

— Ты мне соврал! — выпалил он, глядя в помутневшие, с вкраплениями грязной зеленцы серые глаза.

— Поттер…

— Ты. Мне. Соврал. Мудак.

Малфой вряд ли ожидал такого напора, но среагировал привычно. Растянул губы в ухмылке и спросил:

— А ты ждал от меня благородства, Поттер? Не забыл, с кем разговариваешь?

— О, ты мне как раз напомнил, — зло усмехнулся Гарри. И прижался к нему всем телом, вдавливая в неровные каменные выступы. Дотянулся до уха и прошептал: — Из-за тебя, Малфой, мы потеряли несколько месяцев. Знаешь, сколько раз за это время ты мог меня трахнуть?

— Сука, — выдохнул Малфой, хватая его за мантию, крепко сжимая пальцы. Гарри чувствовал, как он едва уловимо двинул бедрами, потираясь мгновенно затвердевшей ширинкой. — Значит, я виноват, что ты такой тугодум? Я говорил, что ты можешь встречаться с кем хочешь, что ты должен перестать думать и начать действовать.

— А еще ты сказал, что тебе нельзя ни с кем встречаться до конца года.

— И ты ждал? — выдохнул Малфой на ухо.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Мерлин, он на самом деле ждал. И даже не попытался… Он думал, что Малфою нет до него никакого дела, что то была лишь игра, такая же, как со всеми остальными.

— Мудак, — прошептал Гарри, запуская пальцы в его волосы, и поймал губами его губы.

Он пробовал их, будто в первый раз. Вспоминал вкус, упругость. Кусал, причиняя легкую боль, потому что очень хотел сделать больно, хотя бы немного, почувствовать дрожь, услышать стон. Впустить в себя настойчивый умелый язык, забыть, почему так сильно злился.

— Поттер, — шепнул Малфой, прикусив кожу на шее, когда дыхания перестало хватать, — на нас пялятся.

Гарри было все равно. Он наконец-то дорвался до того, о чем так долго фантазировал в душе. И он не готов был снова терять время. Но понимал, — где-то очень, очень далеко в затуманенном сознании еще виднелись просветы, — что они все еще школьники, что их ждет последний день, а затем экзамены. Но не мог не обозначить свои намерения.

— Я задолжал тебе свидание, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты давно отработал тот проигрыш.

— Нет, — возразил Гарри. — Ты поймал снитч. И я устрою тебе лучшее свидание. Настоящее. Я так хочу.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что просто так я тебя уже не отпущу.

Гарри на это очень рассчитывал.


	2. Chapter 2

Драко постоянно находился рядом. Он подсаживался за гриффиндорский стол во время обедов. Обычно вел себя достаточно молчаливо, но всегда прислушивался к разговорам и отвечал, если обращались к нему.

Иногда он легко чему-то улыбался, и Гарри зависал на его губах, на выражении лица, мог несколько минут просто смотреть, пока его кто-то не одергивал.

В некотором смысле Драко стал для Гарри наваждением. Уже не заботили чужие комментарии и пошлые шуточки. Само собой получилось, что Гарри перестал обращать на них внимание. Важнее всего были эмоции Драко, его реакции.

А Драко нравилось, когда Гарри к нему прикасался. Или прижимался в пустом (и не очень) коридоре. Или тянулся за поцелуем — сам, без чьих-либо подсказок.

— Все-таки ты очень контактный, — сказал Гарри неделю спустя. Они сидели в библиотеке и готовились к очередному экзамену. Гарри никак не удавалось вникнуть в тему, которую он по какой-то причине прогулял. Драко склонился над его пергаментом, теплая ладонь опустилась на поясницу, скользнула под футболку, подушечка большого пальца обвела выступающий позвонок.

Гарри прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, по спине побежали мурашки вверх по позвоночнику, волоски на загривке приподнялись. Вот тогда он это и сказал.

Драко повернул голову, посмотрел сияющими серебристыми глазами и улыбнулся.

— Раз уж до тебя до сих пор не дошло, я поясню, — сказал он тихо и склонился к уху. Легонько прихватил губами мочку, скользнул по ней языком. Гарри едва не задохнулся. Он иногда забывал, как жарко становится от близости Драко, как быстро и сильно вся кровь устремляется чуть ниже живота. — Я шарахаюсь от чужих прикосновений.

Гарри не поверил ему. Подумал, что Драко так пошутил. Ну и вообще, не до этого ему было. Ловкие пальцы погладили поясницу и немного пробрались под пояс джинсов. Это было гораздо, гораздо важнее каких-то пояснений.

Суть сказанного добралась до сознания только через пару дней. После экзамена они с друзьями сидели в гриффиндорской гостиной. Разговаривали на разные темы, в том числе и о Драко. Гарри просто не мог перестать о нем говорить. Вообще никак. Драко всегда был в мыслях, о нем хотелось не замолкать. Его было бы неплохо переселить к Гриффиндорцам и держать поблизости, чтобы не увели. Так Гарри понял, что собственник. А в тот вечер в гостиной ему объяснили, наконец, что Малфой на самом деле никогда ни с кем не стремился быть слишком близко. С кем-то только на людях, но не пересекая границ приличия. С кем-то, как с Дином, только наедине, но ровно по необходимости. По-настоящему не отрывался он только от Гарри.

Это льстило. Но Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что понимает. На самом деле понимает. Он сам иногда едва сдерживался. Руки чесались — дотронуться, погладить, поправить идеально уложенные волосы, стереть крошку с подбородка, попробовать на вкус сладкие после тыквенного сока губы.

Не это ли наваждение? Не это ли наслаждение? Комок счастья внутри, разрастающийся с каждым днем все сильнее.

Перед последним экзаменом Гарри нервничал больше всего. Как бы там ни было, но Зельеварение не перестало вызывать трудности с уходом Снейпа. Но стоило признать, что его вечные придирки оставили достаточно большой отпечаток в памяти — базу Гарри все же знал на достойном уровне. Достойном для того, чтобы не завалить экзамен. И это никак не уменьшало нервозности. Привычка переживать из-за этого предмета и считать себя тупым никуда не исчезла.

За день до экзамена он закрылся ото всех пологом, разложил на кровати кучу книг и читал, читал, читал. Уже не понимая, что и для чего. В голове перепутались все рецепты и ингредиенты. Поднималась паника. Рон был очень некрасиво, но смачно послан куда-подальше. Гермиона со своим искренним «перед смертью не надышишься» удостоилась лишь красноречивого взгляда.

Драко игнорировать не получилось. Он резко одернул полог и одним движением палочки свалил все учебники на пол. Гарри бы спросил, что происходит, но на секунду потерял дар речи.

Драко выглядел сердитым. Очень соблазнительно сердитым. С тенями под яркими темно-синими глазами, с растрёпанными волосами и вертикальной стрелкой морщинки над переносицей. Его явно наспех надетая рубашка была застегнута не на все пуговицы, рукава закатаны. Он сложил руки на груди, поджал губы и уставился на Гарри так, словно тот его, как минимум, смертельно оскорбил.

Гарри любил его глаза. И его губы. И руки тоже — жилистые предплечья и мозолистые пальцы. Ему нравилось на них смотреть, но ещё больше — трогать, покусывать, водить языком по бледным очертаниям Метки.

— Время видел? — жестко уточнил Драко, вырывая Гарри из морока фантазий. Слишком сложно было оторвать взгляд от такого Малфоя, чтобы даже просто отвлечься на Темпус. Поэтому он только качнул головой.

Драко закатил глаза. Прикрыл их на мгновение и… стал снимать рубашку. Без особой медлительности. Просто расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц и стянул ее через голову.

Гарри снова не спросил, что происходит, слишком занятый разглядываем бледной кожи, поджарых рельефов груди и живота, ярко бросающихся в глаза розовых сосков. Тело Драко очень быстро покрылось мурашками, хотя в спальне не было холодно. Скорее, жарко. Гарри сглотнул. Соски под его взглядом стремительно сжимались, твердели. Завораживали.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Драко, снова вырывая Гарри из прострации. На этот раз голос его звучал значительно ниже. Он кашлянул и добавил: — Не при таких обстоятельствах я бы хотел это сказать.

— А при каких? — спросил Гарри. И его голос тоже звучал низко, отдавал сухой хрипотцой. Огнём опалило лицо и шею. Губы пересохли. Он наконец-то осознал — Драко в его спальне, раздевается. А Гарри ещё ни разу не видел его голым.

Драко наклонился, скользнул губами по его щеке и выдохнул на ухо:

— Отбой был два часа назад. Мы будем спать, потому что завтра — уже сегодня — важный, а главное, последний экзамен. И я не позволю тебе готовиться к нему всю ночь. Поэтому раздевайся. И ложись.

Гарри прерывисто выдохнул. Драко был слишком соблазнителен. Дышал близко, нависал уютно. От него веяло теплом и желанием.

Гарри чуть повернул голову и прижался к его губам. Тут же ощутил ответное движение, выдохнул, приоткрывая губы для влажного тёплого языка. Его повело так быстро, что он забыл обо всем. В том числе и о…

— Ну, нет! Мы тебя не для этого звали! — выкрикнул Рон.

Да, о соседях Гарри напрочь забыл.

Драко толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая на подушку, ухмыльнулся и произнёс:

— Спокойно, Уизли. Когда мы решим переспать, тебя точно рядом не будет. Я об этом позабочусь.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя в серебристо-серые глаза. Он был просто до безумия счастлив. Особенно когда Драко сбросил брюки, задернул полог и взобрался на кровать. Его колено протиснулось между ног, локти промяли подушку по обе стороны от головы, дыхание опалило подбородок.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Гарри…

— Ещё раз меня так назовёшь…

— Мерлин, просто постарайся не кричать слишком громко, — усмехнулся Драко и заткнул ему рот своим настойчивым языком. Гарри вовсе не был против. Забросил руки ему на шею, подался навстречу ладони, ловко скользнувшей под пояс брюк. Едва не застонал в голос, когда чувствительной головки коснулись пальцы.

Драко навалился на него всем весом — очень правильно, жарко. Завозился, приспуская брюки. А затем прижался — обжигающе горячей каменной плотью.

Гарри едва не захлебнулся застрявшим в горле стоном. Так близко он Драко ещё не чувствовал. Чужой стояк вжимался в член, бархатистая головка терлась о безумно чувствительную уздечку. Напряжение нарастало, низ живота судорожно подрагивал. Грудь распирало от разрастающегося кома — смесью восторга, возбуждения и немого крика. Мозги заволокло туманом. Он уже не просто отвечал Драко — целовал его сам, кусал припухшие губы с легким оттенком металлического привкуса, вылизывал его рот. Подавался навстречу медленно скользящей по двум членам ладони. Дергался на особенно приятных моментах, взрывающих фейерверки в животе. Где-то он все же не сдержался, на периферии услышал ворчание Рона, ощутил, как напрягся над ним Драко, а потом стало плевать, точка невозврата была пройдена. Его сотрясало от удовольствия, дыхание срывалось, в глазах стояла пелена. Он ещё помнил, как Драко стягивал с него промокшую насквозь футболку, а потом наступила блаженная темнота.

Так хорошо он не высыпался с начала экзаменов. Или никогда вообще. Открыл глаза ещё до будильника, улыбнулся спокойному выражению на явно уставшем лице Драко. Скатился с его плеча и некоторое время просто смотрел. Запоздало накрыло чувство стыда перед соседями по комнате. А потом его отвлекли розовые соски — маленькие, аккуратные, совсем не скукоженные. Гарри наклонился, осторожно провёл по ближайшему языком и подул. Кожа стала сжиматься прямо у него глазах. Его захватил азарт, и он снова склонился, провёл языком по теперь уже затвердевшей плоти, прочувствовал кончиком каждую морщинку, обхватил губами твёрдую торчащую горошину…

— Доиграешься, — прошипел Драко.

Гарри выпустил сосок изо рта, облизнул влажные губы и счастливо улыбнулся, увидев темноту в его глазах.

— Придурок, — шепнул Драко и коротко прижался к его губам своими. Выдохнул и поднялся. Одернул полог, собрал свои вещи и стал одеваться.

Гарри отчего-то расстроился. Словно с уходом Драко это утро перестанет быть таким солнечным и добрым. Он упал на спину, раскинул руки и закрыл глаза. Хотелось задержаться в этом мгновении подольше.

— Увидимся за завтраком, — тихо сказал Драко, коротко поцеловал и ушёл.

Гарри снова улыбнулся. До завтрака оставалось всего ничего.

Про экзамен он забыл вовсе.

Как ни странно, но сдал он его достаточно легко. Мандраж застал перед теоретической частью. Драко стоял в стороне со своими одногруппниками и о чем-то негромко переговаривался. Гермиона листала учебник и бубнила себе под нос, что все неправильно, и она все перепутала, а Рон, самый спокойный из всех, ее успокаивал. Гарри поначалу только вздыхал. Потом полез достать из сумки пергамент и не смог. Руки тряслись, все валилось. За пергаментом потянулась какая-то мелочевка, полетела на пол, создавая ненужный шум. Он потянулся подобрать и перевернул сумку. Из неё вывалились чернила, перья, учебники…

сидя на коленях и безуспешно пытаясь поднять перо, которое никак не желало цепляться, он мысленно ругался на себя за нелепость и скудоумие.

Рядом на корточки опустился Драко. Забрал у него сумку и быстро сложил в нее вещи. Ну просто как гребаный герой, который появляется в самую последнюю секунду. Потому что именно в этот момент открылась дверь аудитории и всех пригласили внутрь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри и поднялся. Драко последовал за ним и быстро, но уверенно прижал к стенке.

— Просто сдай этот чертов экзамен, — прошептал он на ухо. — И независимо от результатов, получишь от меня награду.

Он отстранился, растянул губы в довольной ухмылке, сверкнул темнеющим взглядом и пошёл в аудиторию, оставив Гарри гадать на тему своей награды. Это могло быть что угодно. Что. Угодно. Но, судя по красноречивому намеку, ему собирались доставить, как минимум, внеземное наслаждение.

Гарри толком и не запомнил, какие у него были вопросы, но ответы вполне удовлетворили комиссию, так что до практической части он тоже был допущен. А когда его зелье наконец поменяло цвет на тот, который и полагался, Гарри едва не закричал от облегчения. Быть ему аврором — в этом он больше не сомневался.

Вечером Драко зажал его под трибунами и отсосал. Ничего более прекрасного с Гарри ещё не случалось. Он никогда не забудет те сумерки, сумасшедший полёт, адреналин, возбуждение, жаркую плотную глубину рта и дурацкий, такой потрясающий палец, скользнувший между ягодиц на пике оргазма.

Только бы идиот не понял, к чему его готовил Драко.

Эту ночь они тоже провели вместе. Драко затащил его в подземелье, шикнул на соседей по комнате и задёрнул полог. Больше они ничего не делали. Просто спали, прижимаясь друг к другу во сне. Этого было достаточно, чтобы проснуться в прекрасном расположении духа.

***

Через пару дней у всех курсов закончились экзамены. Скоро предстояло разъехаться. Никто не знал, удастся ли встретиться в будущем и при каких обстоятельствах, но ребята не грустили. Утром за завтраком по всем столам пролетела новость — вечером, после шести, предлагалось собраться на поляне рядом с озером всем выпускникам. Самые активные объявили, что алкоголю быть, но в умеренном количестве. Преподаватели дали добро на культурное прощение и пообещали не вмешиваться до поры. Ажиотаж не спадал в течение всего дня. Выпускной так выпускной — девочки прихорашивались, мальчики организовывали пледы и подушки, столы и провизию. Гарри тоже довелось поучаствовать. Выпивать начали задолго до, пение птиц то и дело прерывалось громогласным хохотом. Много болтали, много шутили, много вспоминали.

Драко появился ближе к пяти — красивый как грех. Тоже прихорашивался, на тему чего гриффиндорцы не забыли пошутить.

Гарри было плевать. Он, вспотевший на жарком летнем солнце, растрёпанный, в треснутых в очередной раз очках, смотрел на идущее в их сторону божество и ощущал себя плебеем. Рабом, которому каким-то чудом достался самый лучший хозяин. На Драко была изумрудная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, — он нередко теперь оголял предплечье, чтобы показать, что не стесняется, что готов нести ответственность, что не станет скрывать кем был, но докажет чего достоин, — и чёрные классические брюки. А Гарри был уже немного пьян и не мог скрывать ни дурацкую улыбку, ни нарастающее вожделение.

Драко подошёл совсем близко, хмыкнул и прижался к губам в коротком поцелуе.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него. На отливающие серебром глаза, на довольную улыбку.

— За что? — спросил он с подозрением.

— Я же говорил. Лучшие комплименты ты делаешь взглядом.

Гарри смутился. Давно этого с ним уже не случалось. Он и забыл, как могут гореть щеки и пылать уши.

— Идиот, — буркнул он и пошёл помогать Рону. Непонятно, правда, чем. Просто чтобы отвлечься.

Ближе к шести заиграла приятная фоновая музыка. Девушки выходили из замка небольшими группками — потрясающе красивые, если бы Гарри обратил на это внимание. Но следил он все больше за Драко. Который, как назло, Гарри игнорировал напрочь. Он болтал с одногруппниками, иногда помогал разобраться с мелкими организационными вопросами, а Гарри пил вино, сидя на одной из больших подушек, и следил за его передвижениями.

Ему не понравилось, что пребывающие девочки подходили к Драко. Зачем? Некоторые парни тоже подходили. Для чего? Алкоголь мешался в голове с обостряющимся чувством собственничества, вызывая легкое недоумение и раздражение. Несмотря на то, что подходили все и ко всем, и к нему самому в том числе.

Кто-то пошёл танцевать, остальные устроились на пледах, заговорили об экзаменах, о каких-то значимых моментах, произошедших за год. Гарри почти не слушал, но улыбался. Улыбка приклеилась к его лицу, практически не вызывая эмоций. Драко мелькал то тут, то там, но почему-то не подходил. Гарри тоже не стал его донимать. И это дурацкая игра «кто к кому последним не подойдёт» стала немного напрягать. Он пытался отвлечься, участвовал в разговорах, даже решился на танец — с Гермионой, потому что вряд ли Драко оценил бы его поползновения в сторону других девушек. Потом снова вернулся на свою подушку, прихватив закуски и ещё вина.

Скучно не было, но и особого веселья он не испытывал. Просто наслаждался обществом людей, с которыми, может, встретится ещё не скоро.

Ближе к восьми ребята поднакидались. Музыка стала громче и ритмичнее. В ход пошли нелепые игры — банальные «правда или вызов», «я никогда не...» и тому подобные. Гарри не участвовал, но наблюдал с удовольствием и даже получал от этого искреннее удовольствие.

Пока все это не разрушилось в одно мгновение. Кто-то позади него громко выругался, и Гарри обернулся.

Он не понял, в какой момент выпустил Драко из поля зрения. Только увидел, как тот отдалялся от места общего сбора. А чуть дальше от него пятился человек. Дурацкие треснувшие очки мешали разглядеть вдали смутно знакомый силуэт.

— Кто там? — спросил Гарри, моментально трезвея.

— Это, кажется, Алан. Сюда не звали младшие курсы, зачем он…

Гарри не дослушал. Предчувствие беды неотвратимо надвигалось. Он сорвался с места так быстро, как только мог. И, уже подбегая, услышал злобное шипение Драко и звонкие выкрики Алана. Они спорили о чем-то.

— Ну и какого лешего вы здесь устроили? — прокричал Гарри на бегу. Драко остановился, не поворачивая головы. Алан тоже притормозил, упрямо задрав подбородок.

Гарри наконец-то сумел их догнать. Сердце колотилось бешено, дыхание сбилось. Основная компания осталось позади на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не слышать, о чем здесь пойдёт речь.

— Ну, — едва не задыхаясь, спросил Гарри, — и чья это была идея — испортить наш выпускной вечер?

Он переводил взгляд с Драко на Алана и обратно. Оба парня молчали.

Драко выглядел раздражённым, решительным, неприступным. Но с ним Гарри мог так или иначе договориться. Какое ко всему этому имел отношение Алан, он пока не понимал.

— Что? Решил помериться силами с пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой? — спросил Гарри.

Драко недовольно повёл плечами. Выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и закатил глаза.

— Всего лишь немного проучить.

— Проучить? За что? — уточнил Гарри.

— Я пошутил! — взбрыкнул Алан. — Это была просто шутка.

Драко многозначительно вскинул бровь и протянул Гарри зажатый в кулаке клочок бумаги.

Надо было сразу догадаться, что там обнаружится. И подготовиться. Но Гарри просто раскрыл и уставился в чужие каракули.

Щеки пекло нещадно. Давно он не видел подобных записок, успел подзабыть, какое они на него имели влияние. Но тут эффект оказался до ужаса противоположным. Смутился он не столько из-за содержания, а из-за накатившего внезапно возбуждения. Да и черт бы с ним, пора было признать, что он давно мечтал оказаться на месте нарисованного Гарри.

Голос немного подсел, когда он спросил:

— Ну и что тут такого? Завидует тебе, подумаешь. Сдался он, проучать еще.

Драко резко повернул голову, оценивая состояние Гарри. Смотрел на него долго, вдумчиво, чуть изумленно. Смутная синева во взгляде медленно сменялась игривым серебристым блеском.

— Знал бы, давно бы уже… — начал он и тут же замолчал. Ухмыльнулся. — Ты прав. Идём, — и схватил за руку. Не за предплечье или запястье. Он сжал ладонь Гарри и направился в сторону замка.

Оскорбленного Алана они оставили позади.

Гарри дышал тяжело. Едва нашёл в себе силы спрятать записку в кармане брюк — на память.

— К тебе или ко мне? — уточнил Драко.

У Гарри сердце сбилось с ритма. Он не готовился к чему-то… он вообще не думал, что все может случиться так быстро. В его комнате наверняка царил беспорядок, но всё-таки это была его территория.

— Ко мне?.. — неуверенно произнёс он.

— Боишься? — серьезно, без насмешки спросил Драко.

— Вообще-то да…

— Меня?

Гарри чуть не подавился ответом от глупости такого предположения.

— Что за бред? — пробормотал он. Ему было немного страшно, но разве это не нормально? Волноваться, переживать… как все пройдёт.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко. И не проронил больше ни слова до самой гостиной Гриффиндора.

Младшие курсы, из тех, кто ещё не уехал, встретили их вполне привычными взглядами. Просто кто-то вошёл, ничего такого. И быстро потеряли интерес.

А вот комната оказалась пуста — на что они и рассчитывали.

Драко первым же делом наложил на комнату Заглушающие и Запирающие. Судя по тому, с каким удовольствием он это делал, в голове у него проносился недавний разговор с Роном. О том, чтобы их не потревожили, он позаботился на отлично. Гарри же мялся у своей постели.

— Хочешь обсудить? — спросил Драко.

Гарри покачал головой. Уж чего, а этого он точно делать не собирался. Мерлин, говорить вслух о том, что может — должно, просто обязано — сейчас произойти? Нет, точно нет, он не был на такое способен.

— Тогда скажу я, — произнёс Драко и подошёл вплотную. Потянул с носа разбитые очки, тепло выдохнул в губы: — Вспомни мой урок. Первое, — и самое важное, — я не стану делать того, что тебе не понравится, — сказал он и осторожно, мягко, почти невесомо коснулся губами его губ. — И второе, — не менее важное, — не думай, чувствуй.

Не думать — это Гарри мог. И не единожды практиковал. Чувствовать? А разве иначе с Драко бывало?

Гарри коротко кивнул и подался навстречу. Проще всего было начать с того, к чему уже привык, что однозначно сводило с ума и кружило голову. Губы у Драко отдавали винной кислинкой, пробовать их было чистым наслаждением. Вылизывать, получая отклик на каждое движение губ и языка. Чужие ладони заскользили по спине, разминая напряженные мышцы. Рой мурашек побежал по позвоночнику вверх, шею окутало жаром. Он слабо застонал, прижавшись к Драко всем телом, толкнулся каменным стояком в его пах. Ощутил ответное движение.

Гарри плавился, ощущая, как по голой коже скользят пальцы, как задирается футболка все выше, оголяя живот и поясницу, а затем и болезненно напряженные соски. Драко целенаправленно возвращался к ним то и дело, сжимал, оттягивал, и Гарри, даже не пытаясь сдерживать стоны, выгибался навстречу.

Когда футболка полетела куда-то в сторону, Гарри уже совсем не соображал. Он просто хотел больше прикосновений, но раздевать кого-то явно не было его врожденным навыком. Он потянул рубашку Драко вверх — неудачно. Попытался подёргать пуговицы — тот же эффект. А жажда чужой горячей и влажной кожи была просто невыносима. Он схватил Драко за шею сзади и прижался носом к чувствительному месту под ухом, несильно прикусил, втянул соленую кожу.

Драко шипел… или Гарри это только казалось. Он даже, возможно, мог бы разобрать слова. Мог бы, если бы прислушивался. Вместо этого он вдруг осознал, что рубашки уже нет. Что к груди прижимается голая грудь. Застонал отчаянно, ведя раскрытыми ладонями по обнаженной спине.

Драко снова что-то сказал — нежное, очень ласковое, судя по интонациям. А потом опрокинул Гарри на кровать.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Драко, нависнув над ним. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, дыхание прерывалось, словно он сдерживался из последних сил. — Я правда думал, что ты мне просто отсосешь, — на выдохе выпалил он.

Гарри об этом уже не думал. Он столько раз мечтал о том, чтобы почувствовать Драко в себе, внутри, гораздо глубже, чем гребаные пальцы, что просто… сорвался, забыл о том, с чего все началось. Он шёл сюда не с целью отсосать, он готовился совсем к другому. Но не понимал уже, что мешает сделать и то, и другое…

Он схватился за ремень Драко и прошептал:

— Почему нет… я хочу.

— Нет уж, — отозвался Драко, приятно выдохнув куда-то в шею. — Я тоже хочу. Тебя. Целиком.

Он отстранился, посмотрел на Гарри шалым, мутным взглядом, и принялся избавляться от остатков одежды — быстро, споро. Гарри помогал как мог. Или больше мешал. Но точно принимал активное участие. И не думал. Не думал, а чувствовал. Свое нетерпение, попытку дотронуться до бледной горячей кожи то тут, то там. Ответную дрожь Драко, его желание — большое, просто огромное желание.

Приподнялся, сжимая в кулаке плотный подрагивающий ствол. Бессмысленно прошептал:

— Я чуть-чуть…

Драко в ответ гулко утробно застонал. Его головка блестела, наружу толчками выходила прозрачная жидкость.

Гарри подался вперед. Страха не было. Только интерес. И жажда. Он выдохнул, как перед прыжком. Член под пальцами дернулся, на конце появилось ещё больше жидкости. Сильные пальцы буквально вдавились в его плечи, но боли он уже не чувствовал. Скользнул языком по маленькой дырочке, пробуя Драко на вкус. И оба застонали в унисон.

Драко был соленым, чуть горьковатым. Терпким. Приятно пах. По гладкой, нежной, совсем тонкой коже скользить языком было чистым наслаждением. Даже впивающиеся в плечи пальцы приносили удовольствие. Гарри обхватил головку губами, физически ощущая, как Драко теряет над собой контроль, как прерывает скупые попытки толкнуться глубже.

— Ты такой… ты даже не представляешь… — скомкано выдавил Драко.

Гарри заинтересованно приподнял взгляд, скользя кончиком языка по натянутой уздечке. Драко смотрел только на него. Лицо его было искажено бессмысленными попытками удержать себя в руках. Радужка сияла невообразимой чернотой. Драко готов был сорваться.

Гарри выпустил член изо рта, напоследок слизнув пару капель. У него все плыло перед глазами, но не из-за проблем со зрением. Мозги туманились. Никогда ещё он не видел Драко таким… таким пылающим, таким возбужденным, теряющим над собой контроль. Гарри понравилось видеть его таким, несмотря на проступающую боль в плечах.

— Ещё? — спросил он глухо, сипло.

Драко качнул головой.

— Ляг на живот.

Гарри задышал чаще, сердце едва не выпрыгнуло наружу. Паника мешалась с предвкушением, создавая просто невероятный коктейль эмоций. Он неуклюже развернулся и упал лицом в подушку. Член неприятно зажало между его телом и покрывалом, и пришлось приподнять бёдра. Позади послышался дикий нечеловеческий стон.

Он даже не представлял, как выглядит со стороны. Но был уверен, что Драко нравится. Кровать промялась по обеим сторонам от его головы, жаркое громкое дыхание ударило в затылок, на загривке сомкнулись зубы. Гарри затрясло. С головки на покрывало капала смазка, оставляя влажный след.

Драко толкнулся коленом между его ног. Затем вторым, разведя их в стороны, открывая для себя до бесстыдства откровенный вид на промежность. Там, где было очень, очень жарко, теперь кожу обдувало комнатной прохладой. Между ягодиц скользнула твёрдая плоть, и Гарри застонал, подавшись навстречу. Сколько бы он ни представлял себе этот момент одинокими ночами, реальность в разы превосходила все фантазии. Тяжесть и жар чужого тела на спине, горячие губы на шее, оставляющие болезненно саднящие отметины, твердный член, скользящий по чувствительным складкам.

Гарри не решился признать вслух, что хочет… хочет, чтобы Драко уже вошёл в него. Толкнулся туда, где все зудело от желания.

— Ты ведь даже близко не представляешь, насколько ты потрясающий, — сказал Драко, вырвав очередной стон, приглушённый подушкой.

Гарри не просто не представлял, он вообще не понимал, о чем шла речь. Но низкий хриплый голос и острые зубы, прихватывающие кожу на шее и плечах, делали своё дело. Он сходил с ума.

Горячие пальцы прошлись вдоль спины, сжали ягодицу. Подушечка большого потерлась о зудящий вход. Драко что-то прошептал, и между ягодиц потекло прохладное и вязкое. Он снова прихватил кожу на шее, оставляя очередную отметину. Сказал бессвязное:

— Ты понятия не имеешь, сколькие мечтали оказаться на моем месте…

Палец скользнул глубже, наконец-то проникая внутрь. Надавил, растягивая стенки. Гарри выгнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. Даже пальцы Драко ощущались совсем не как свои. Это было другое. Это было гораздо лучше. Прохладная смазка потекла внутрь, тут же согреваясь от жара тела.

— Ты не знаешь, на что мне пришлось пойти, чтобы отогнать от тебя этих стервятников, — глухо выдавил Драко, убирая палец.

Гарри застонал. Смысл слов не вполне доходил до его сознания, но отчаяние в голосе он слышал отчетливо. А затем последовал новый укус и между ягодиц толкнулся совсем не палец. Медленно, очень осторожно головка надавила на вход. Гарри напрягся, услышал тихий шёпот на ухо:

— Расслабься… выдохни… Гарри, пожалуйста.

Шёпот успокаивал, мягкие губы ласкали мочку, исследовали чувствительную кожу. Задницу распирало от давления.

Гарри выдохнул. Мерлин, он же пихал в себя несколько пальцев, неужели член Драко намного больше?

Может, не намного, но точно больше, понял он, когда головка наконец преодолела первый барьер. Гарри замер, тяжело дыша в подушку. Боль была слабой, но отчетливо отдавалась в ушах сердечным набатом. Пот на спине и шее стремительно выстывал. Драко не шевелился, позволял привыкнуть. Потом скользнул языком за ухом.

— Я не отдам тебя им. Ни за какие деньги мира, — и толкнулся глубже.

Гарри захлебнулся воздухом. Вот оно, то самое, что он себе представлял. Как толстый член скользит внутри, растягивает стенки до невозможности, заполняет глубоко и плотно. Не просто пальцы, а Драко. В нем. Пока снаружи играет музыка и раздаются взрывы пьяного хохота.

— Люблю тебя…

Неважно было, кто это сказал. Гарри точно об этом думал, толкаясь навстречу. Боль если и держалась где-то на периферии, то не доставляла дискомфорта. Внутри нарастало напряжение — скупое, требовательное.

Драко обхватил его за плечи, прошептал:

— Приподнимись.

Гарри оттолкнулся на руках, согнул ноги в коленях, меняя положение. Практически сел на Драко, откинулся на него спиной. Толчки стали сильнее, они били по чувствительному месту внутри, сводили с ума от возбуждения. Он уже не стонал даже — скулил, кусая губы. Член дергался в такт все ускоряющимся движениям внутри.

Пальцы Драко скользнули вниз по животу, смяли мошонку и обхватили твёрдую плоть. Напряжение взорвалось, отозвалось яркой вспышкой молнии. Время остановилось, все звуки померкли. Он не слышал собственного крика, но ощущал теплоту другого тела, тихий шёпот, жаром отдающийся в плечо, зубы, цепляющие кожу до боли.

Он открыл глаза через какое-то время. Сколько прошло, он не знал, отключился моментально, стоило упасть на подушку.

Драко лежал рядом, смотрел на него, гладил пощипывающую на шее кожу.

— Пометил? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

Драко даже в лице не изменился. Кивнул на полном серьезе.

— Придурок, — буркнул Гарри.

На улице все ещё играла музыка, значит, прошло совсем мало времени.

— Возвращаться не будем?

Драко поморщился. Выдохнул.

— Можно. Пусть знают.

Гарри закатил глаза. Он-то думал, что это он собственник. Но нет, с Драко ему было не сравниться.

— Давай лучше поспим.

Драко улыбнулся. Тепло, уютно.

— Не будешь сводить? — спросил он.

— Да ну тебя, — пробормотал Гарри и удобно устроился у него на плече. — Хочешь, чтоб знали, пусть знают. Не жалко. А я на тебя потом ошейник надену.

— Кольцо было бы надежнее.

Гарри замер. Драко тоже застыл, почти не дышал. Улыбка сама растянулась от уха до уха.

Отвечать он не стал, просто закинул на Драко ногу и попросил:

— Спальню не забудь для ребят открыть.

       


При клике на заголовок откроется страница с текстом.  
При клике на превью откроется страница с артом.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[О ПАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111)

[О ЛЮБВИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237)

[О РАБОТЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066)

[О МУМИИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116)

[О ВОЛКЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623)

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501)

[КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Тонкий намёк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)
  * [Библиотека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)
  * [Проигравших нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
